love is not only sweet experience
by dareya rocks
Summary: guys i have made some corrections peep in to see. read and review pleaseeeeee
1. Chapter 1

This is just promo only

New entry in daya's life

he was very happy

but things go wrong

Wht will happen next

Will their be a savior?


	2. Chapter 2

IT was a normal day In were present there including our duo.

Suddenly landline phone was about a murder all went to the crime spot and were collecting evidence.

it was a was quietly he saw a lady in the crowd and recognized her.

His mood changed .But that lady didn't find became excused himself and entered into were worried about him specially know that daya need some privacy now. after daya saw that he didn't want to disturb more his best buddie

In cafeteria he sat in a chair and was thinking about the disaster occured In his was lost in his thoughts

.but suddenly came out of his thought because of some noice.a smaill boy came to him and called him asked him hya beta?

that about 5 years old boy said "can u give me that ball?"

daya saw a ball under his gave it to that boy said thank u and sat opposite to him and smiled at smiled back.

Daya-whats ur name

Boy-rohan urs name uncle?

Daya-daya sweat name

Then some lady came there calling name rohan. she was really worried. when she saw him she was much came to him.

She-rohan,where did u go beta?

I was really scared.

Rohan-sorry(putting his hands in his ears)

she at once hugged him and kissed in his for head

she didn't notice daya

she took rohan with her

rohan turned and said bye

daya too waved hand. He thougt rohan is really got a person who love him truly. that's his mom.

After some time he went from there. he was feeling better now.

Suddenly his phone rang. It was from acp sir told him to go to some one's flat and gather some information.

So he went there. He parked his car in parking area and was walking through .he heard some one sobbing. he went to that direction. he saw a short hair girl was crying. daya was back to her. so he could not see her face.

Daya-r u ok madam? Wht problem? y r u crying?

Girl-(sobbing) im fine thank u. again stared crying

Daya-sorry mam I don't know ur problem

But believe me there is a solution for every problem. so don't worry

(taking his hangerchief)

Daya-plz take this mam

Girl-thank u don't mine plz leave me alone.

Daya-Its ok mam bye take care

He went from there to gather information. while returning he saw rohan. so he went to him

Daya-rohan beta

Rohan-daya uncle hi how r u?

Daya-fine beta how r u & ur mom?

Rohan-we r fine uncle. please come home uncle. thats our flat. (POINTING A FLAT) I introduce u to my mom.

Daya-nai beta

Rohan-pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee uncle

So daya accepted and went with him

They entered into house. rohan said daya to sit in sofa. he went to call his mom. but she wasn't there.

So he went to kitchen and brought 2 cup of water for them. daya was amazed to see a little boy serving guest very well.

Rohan-sorry uncle my mom is not here.

Data –its ok beta

Suddenly his phone rang. he attended it then he saw a photo in the wall hanging. he finisheh that call and looked that photo. it was a photo of rohan and a short hair girl. both were smiling beautifully

Daya-Bêta this is ur mom right?

Rohan- ya uncle

Daya-ok beta I'm getting late bye because he was getting late

Rohan-bye uncle

When daya climbed down he passed a short hair cut he didn't see her face

He felt strange and stopped he went from there because he got late


	3. Chapter 3

Daya went to bureau and gave information to acp sir.

In the end of day the case was solved.

So all left bureau.(here duo stay together)

In their car daya was quite. abijeet was observing him carefully. to lighten the moment

Abi-daya if u don't mind shall we go mall?

I want to give some gift to tarika .

Daya smiled towards abijeet and his expressions

Then they went to mall and bought a droped daya and went to tarika's home

Daya entered in to room and sat in the was thinking what happeden in his past.a tear drop fell from his eyes. soon he fell in to day he got ready to go to bureau. he came down climbing down steps. he saw a note in dinning table.

"daya gd morning, here is ur favourite mushroom pizza. sorry yaar I have to pick up u come in ur "

Daya smiled looking at that note

He started his car and started his journey. on the way he saw rohan walking. so he stoped the car

Daya-hi rohan

Rohan-daya uncle

Daya-y do u walk

Rohan-I missed my bus

Daya-didn't u ask ur mom to drop u?are u not afraid to go alone?

Rohan-no uncle,I am a brave boy

she told me she will drop me. but I denied because she was busy.

U know we shifted here last week from I want to look around while walking

Daya thinking (this small boy's words are nice like him)

Daya-gd I drop u

Rohan-thanks

Daya droped him and went to the way he thougt "why do I meet rohan many times?

Is their any reason behind this?"

He reached bureau. all uniors greeted him and he greeted back

Then acp sir arrived there. all greeted him

He called daya to his cabbin

Acp-daya, a new lady officer joins us today. she is from delhi. u all must welcome her.

Daya-ok sir

acp sir left bureau with a file.

Daya went to others and said wht acp sir said. they started their work.

After some time suddenly daya felt a cool wind blowing over him. his hair was dancing here and there in that looked at the entrance and became surpriced

Daya-(thinking)you?

All were busy so daya went to her

Daya-excuse me can I help you?

sir I'm inspector shreya from delhi crime branch

Daya became happy but he don't know y

Daya-welcome ins shreya .i'm senior ins daya.

They shook felt some shock in his hand while shaking

Then he introduced her to others

After some time acp sir came and welcomed shreya

After a long time daya smiled little

All noticed that

Abijeet also when entering

He saw daya staring a girl

He don't know shreya because he have just entered

A smile crept in his lips

Abi-daya who is this?

Daya –ins shreya from delhi

Ahi-ohhhh(with naughty smile)

He went to shreya and introduced him

Abi-hi I'm senior inspector abijeet

Shreya-I'm inspector shreya I have heard about u and daya sir a lot. It's my pleasure to work with u.

Abi-achcha u know about daya. nice

There was no case that day. at lunch time all went to officers sat around a big table including dr salunke ,tarika, abi, daya, acp sir nikil,freddy,purvi,sachin ,rajat,pankaj and vineet because it was a welcome party to shreya

All were happy

Acp- welcome to our team shreya

Shreya-than you sir.

Abh-ok shreya we order u ur favourite food today.

So tell us wht is ur favourite food?

Shreya-mushroom pizza

Abhi & daya turned to see daya.

He saw daya smiling and then becoming worrying

Abhi-ok I order it for u

They all started to eat

Shreya-sir if u don't mind can I invite all of u for dinner tomorrow?

daya-y not shreya? we will definitely come.

All smiled seeing daya's excitement

After they finished their lunch they stared their work again. at 8 pm all went home

Daya didn't talk much today with shreya.

At duo's house

Abi-daya wht u think about shreya?

Daya-what do u mean?

Abi-nothing I asked casually?

Daya-ok she is a nice girl ,good cop and a kind mother

Abijeet shocked

Abi- mom?

Daya-ya and he narrated all story

Abi- acha so u met her son?

Daya-ya he is my little friend.

Abi-k gd 9t

Daya-gd 9t

Abi- (worryingly)-she is a mom don't forget it

Daya nod

Daya went to sleep

At mid night he suddenly woke had a nightmare about his past. then he coulnt sleep. he was roaming here and there.

a/n

so wht u think guys

what may be his past?

Review

Now u know that shreya is rohan's mom

Wht u think?


	4. Chapter 4

AT SHREYA'S HOME

Shreya opened the door. Rohan came fast and hugged her

Shreya-how was the day beta?

How was ur first day at school?

Rohan-very nice mom.

I have got many friends

I also have got a big name is daya. he is so sweat.i have already told about him to u.

What about ur's mom?

Shreya-nice beta

I have invited my team for dinner tomorrow

Rohan-super will eat very tasty food tomorrow.

Because my mom is the best cook in the world.

Shreya smiled at his son and kissed his forehead.

They had dinner and went to bed

Next day shreya dropped rohan in school and went to bureau.

There were only abijeet and daya.

Shreya-gd morning daya sir

Gd morning abijeet sir

Daya and abi –gd morning

Then shreya went to acp sir's capin and asked him half day leave to do arrangements for gave her permission.

There was a case reported but soon solved.

Shreya's home

She was doing preparation. little rohan and maid were helping her

Door bell went and opened the was cid team

She welcomed them in.

All well looking well. espesially was very handsome.

When rohan saw daya he went and hugged him.

All were surprised including shreya except abijeet.

Shreya- rohan do u know daya sir?

Rohan-ya mom he is my big friend

Acp- oh really nice

Abijeet-ya really nice sir (worryingly)

Then they had some chit chat

Shreya gave them water

Tarika and purvi helped her to do arrangements.

After some time girls called all to dining table

Girls served them and sat to eat

Abijeet was opposite to tarika

Daya opposite to shreya

They started to eat

Daya-wow shreya all dishes are very tasty

Rohan is very eat tasty food every day

All laugh

Abi-exactly is the best cook

Tarika looked him angrily

Abi-u know daya .there is one more best cook in the is my dr tarika

Tarika glanced angrily

Abi-nai nai I mean our tarika

All laughed

All enjoyed there meals

Rohan was happily talking with daya

Shreya saw it and became happily

She was starring at him

Abijeet noticed it and signaled to tarika

She smiled looking shreya

All finished their dinner and sat on sofa

Shreya gave all desert

Daya-wow shreya icecream bohoth tasty

Shreya-thanks to u all for coming .thank u so much

Abijeet-we are happy shreya to have u in our team

Shreya went to kitchen for some work

Here in living room little rohan was struggling with ice cream

Daya saw it and fed him icecream.

Rohan ate icecream happily

Shreya who saw that scene from kitchen cried seeing her son happily eating icecream


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks past like this.

Rohan became more closer with was also very happy with rohan.

All were happy about daya now at the sametimes worrid. Because shreya is a married woman.

shreya was very happy for thanked daya in her mind.

she some times admires daya but she thought it was wrong because she is rohan's mom.

Daya too sometimes admire her.

but he too thought because she is a married women and a mother to his little team don't know about shreya's body asked her about it.

she too didn't tell them anything.

One day in bureau all were doing their pending work.

a tall hansome man came there and asked permission to see acp sir.

abijeet took him to acp sir's body saw him except abijeet and were seriously working.

Acp-u?

Giving an envelop and saluting

Dayush-ins dayush reporting on duty sir

Acp-welcome to cid Mumbai

Then he introduced dayush every it was shreya'a was seriously she has to pick up rohan.

so she didn't care what is happeneing? And working.

Daya-shreya this is dayush

But she said only hello and didn't see him.

Daya agained went to call her but dayush stopped him.

Dayush-hello my sweatheart.

All became became angry how can he call shreya like that?

As soon as she heard this she turned and saw him

A big smile crept her lips

Shreya-tum?

At once he hugged her

Daya was very jealousy.

Shreya-how r u?

After 5 years u meet me

Dayush-I'm fine.

How r u?

Daya-shreya,do u know dayush?

Shreya-ofcourse sir he is my best are classmates

Abijeet-achchaaa

Then shreya excused and went to pick up rohan

A case was all went to crime spot.

Daya seemed little noticed it and asked

Abi-kyu wa daya?

Daya-kuch nai abi and was busy in collecting evidence

At the end of day case was solved

All began to leave parking lot shreya was standing

Daya saw her and went to her

Daya-shrey standing here?

Shreya-sir my car doesn't start

Daya-can I give u a lift?

Shreya-no sir dayush will drop me.

thank you sir

Hearing that name he became nervous and angry.

but didn't show it.

Daya-ok gd 9t

Shreya-gd 9t

Then dayush came and opened door for shreya.

She smiled and sat .

They went happily chatting

Daya who saw all from behind became very angry on dayush and shreya

But even he didn't know y


	6. Chapter 6

a/n

hi guys thanks for ur for ur love

please u can share with me what u think about my story and wht u expect from me.

I will be for ur advices

If there is any mistake in my story .i will correct them.

.1 –thaks dear for ur reviews

daya sir's past is mystery.i will disclose it soon

katiiy-thanks

Anupama Mishra & kashyaprfg & Princess Angelina-SRIJA -thanks & sorry dear.i ve corrected them as much as possible

I will check them correctly.i promise.

anujaim123 & shilpam59-thaks.i will try my best.

Now go to chapter

NIGHT At duo's home daya was lying in his bed and thinking deeply about something

Daya-(thinking)wht happened to me?

Why do I think so?please god wht happened to me?why I always think about shreya?it's is a married women.

when I firsttime met divya I felt strange.

now I feel same when I saw divya.

I agree that divya betrayed me.

but in every one"s life there will be love only once.

**FLASHBACK**

All our cid members were in crime were collecting some evidence.

it was amurder case. all saw a man shot a girl at mid road. they all know that man. but they were afraid of telling truth.

Daya-I am really shameful .even one of u is not ready to tell truth and help us.

Please any body tell the truth. we know u know that man

But no reply.

all were silent.

Daya-ok lets go(towards team)

Girl-sir I tell u whole incident

Daya turned and saw a girl coming towards him.

He was lost in her beauty. She was like an angel to him.

abijeet saw him staring her

Abi cough little.

daya came out of his dream world

Daya-seriously r u ready?

Girl-yes sir

Daya- gd come with us and help to make sketch

Girl-sure sir

In bureau

She was telling datails to sketch artist.

Daya (think)she is really brave like me. every woman should be brave like her

Daya was continuously staring at her,

abi saw it and desided to pull his leg

Abi-(coughing)daya wht r u doing?

Daya-(emparressing)-kuch nai abi.i just was watching that scetch

Abi- achcha u continue(laughing)

Abi know about daya very well. He understood his feeling. he was really happy for his best buddy

Abi(think)wht a perfect Jodi like me and tarika

Thanks god for showing that girl to my best buddy

Scetch was finished. they all became shocked to see that sketch. that was a sketch of old criminal.

Daya-thanks

U r really a brave girl

bye the way ur name pleaseeee?

Girl-divya

Daya-nice name

All went to catch culprit except was there for safety of divya

Daya-my name daya

Divya smiled

Daya-u can call me at any time if u need my help.

U know wht I mean.

Please save my number

Divya nodded her head and saved his also saved her number

They were casually talking

Daya-do u live alone?

Divya-ya I am an orphan

Daya-sorry me too

Divya-sorry

Daya-its ok

Finally in few ours real culprit was caught

Then team came there

Daya dropped her at her home

Daya thanked her

Daya-thank u so much.u helped us very much.

Divya-it's my duty

Daya-if u don't mind will u be my friend?

Divya-(shyly)ya

gd 9t

Take care

Divya-gd 9t

U too

She looked the way still he disappeared from her view.

She was very happy

At daya's room

He thought to call divya but he cut.

he did it repeatedly

At divya's house here also same happening

Finally daya called her.

She was very answered the call

Divya-shivering-hello

Daya-(panicked)wht happened?

r u ok?

Divya- ya(happily)

Daya-did u take ur dinner?

Divya- ya what about u?

Daya-same here

If u don't mind I invite u to dinner tomorrow.

Divya-(little scared)why

Daya-we r friends.i want to celebrate it

Divya-ok (happily)

Daya- I pick up u tomorrow.

Be ready at 8 p.

Divya-bye gd 9t

They both went to sleep thinking about others and expecting a gd day

**FLASH Back end**

**Present**

He went to sleep thinking all this


	7. Chapter 7

Kashyaprfg-dear u don't worry.i

I didn't get hurt.

Thanks for ur review

They encourage me to do something better

SHREYA'S FLAT

Little rohan was sleeping peacefully

But Shreya was thinking about the incidents that daya and rohan were together.

Shreya(thinking)god wht happened to me.

nowadays y do I always think about daya sir?

Wht happened to me?please help.i know its wrong.

i'm rohan's mom.

she took a photo in the table and talked to that photo. there was a garland around that photo

Shreya-y all this happen ?plase lead me in correct way.

there is space in my heart only for u and rohan.

I love u both very much than me

She hugged that photo and began to cry.

**FLASH BACK**

After a long vacation shreya went to college.

there were some new joinies.

she met her friends in canteen.

Shreya-hi girls how was ur vacation

Preeti-gd,wht about urs?

by the way where is ur best friend dayush?

Shreya-not bad.

he has gone to meet his parents to pune and will return next week

They went to take their cooldrink.

while returning shreya hit somebody's hand accidently and drink spoilt on that boys shirt.

Shreya-I'm so sorry. i didn't notice u.

Boy-its ok no problem.

U don't worry

Shreya- r u sure?

Boy- ya

The bell rang. so all went to class.

In shreya's class prof was teaching and all were listening carefully

Suddenly that boy who was hit by shreya entered with scared face

Boy-excuse me sir

Prof-y r u late?

This is a very important section. u have no punctuality.

Boy –sorry sir I will never do it again

Prof-go and take ur seat. this is ur first and last warning

Shreya felt very guilt for wht happeden

At lunch break she met him in canteen

He was eating his lunch alonely

Shreya went to him

Shreya-excuse me can I join with u?

Boy-ya sure

Shreya-sorry I really feel quilty for wht happened today

Boy-its 's not ur fault.

the wat will u be my friend?

My name is shreya

Boy-I'm shiva

Shreya-nice name

Then they talked casually and finished theie lunch.

They exchanged their phone number also

At night both thought to call each other but cut.

Lastly shiva called her .

She was very happy.

she answered the call

shreya-shivering-hello

shiva-(panicked)wht happened?

r u ok?

SHREYA-ya(happily)

SHIVA-did u take ur dinner?

shreya-ya what about u?

shiva-same here

If u don't mind I invite u to breakfast tomorrow.

shreya-(little scared)why

shiva-we r friends.

i want to celebrate it

shreya-ok (happily)

shiva- I pick up u tomorrow.

Be ready at 7

shreya-bye gd 9t

They both went to sleep thinking about others and expecting a gd day

**FLASH Back end**

**Present**

Shreya went to sleep thinking all this


	8. Chapter 8

NEXT DAY

IN BUREAU

All were present there

They were doing their work

Shreya and Daya ignored each other as much as possible

Shreya and dayush were collecting some information from internet.

Daya saw it from far.

He was jealousy but didn't show it.

Daya-(thinking) no. shreya is my friend only.

Nothing other than it is there between us.

There was a case reported

So all went to the crime spot.

So they went to the crime spot.

They were searching evidence.

Suddenly dayush's phone rang.

He shocked to see the caller id.

He looked here and there and excused him self.

Daya noticed it but didn't care about it

He thought it may be a personal call.

Dayush attended the call

Dayush-hello

How r u?

Person-fine

I come there next week.

Dayush-what? (with shock)

Person- ya

Is every hing ok?

Dayush- ya absolutely ok.

You call me after u reached airport.

Person-ok bye

U take care of my life

Dayush- (smiling) u don't worry

U take care ou your self

Bye

He joined the team then.

He was in a very happy mood

Nikil noticed it and signaled to freddy

Freddy understood and went todayush.

Freddy-what happened dayush?

You are in a happy mood.

Did your girl friend call you?

Dayush- (smiling) nai freddy sir

That's not my girl friend

My girl friend is here (he meant Mumbai)

Freddy- achcha

Daya heard all and thought who is that?

After they collected nessesary evidence they went to catch culprit.

There was a shoot out

Some goon pointed gun towards daya from behind. So daya didn't see it.

But shreya saw she pulled daya towards her

First not only daya but also others shocked.

But after they understood the situation they ran towards them.

Daya disbalanced and fell on shreya.

They shared a cute eye lock.

Dayush saw it and became angry.

He ran to shreya

Dayush- shreya r u ok?

Their eye lock was disturbed bye this.

They both felt embarrassed.

Dayush saw some scratches in shreya's hand

abi saw some scratches in daya's head

dayush- shreya let's go to hospital.

You have injured

Shreya- come on dayush

It is small

U don't worry

Dayush- (angrily) shreya shut up and come with me

Shreya went with him

Daya was seeing all this

He became worried

Abi- let's go daya and dress your wounds

Daya- no yaar

It is small

But suddenly his head began to spin.

He fainted

Abi and nikil took him to hospital.

Abi was really scared.

He admitted daya in the ward

Docter checked him ang gave an injection

So daya slept

He came out

Abi- doctor , how is daya? (with pure concern)

Doc- he is fine

He is sleeping now

U see him after one hour

Abi- thank you doctor

Docter nodded and went from there

He went in to the room and saw daya sleeping

He smilled looking his bro

Suddenly he thought of shreya and went out to call her

Here in another room of that hospital doctor finished dressing her wound

Her phone rang.

She picked up the phone

Shreya- hello

Abi- shreya how are you now?

Shreya- I'm fine sir

Daya sir?

Hearing this dayush become angry

Abi told her what happened.

Shreya was worried but managed to say

Shreya- ok sir bye

I have to pick up rohan because he has extrs class inschool

So he can't come in school bus

Abi- ok shreya bye

Take care of ur self

Shreya- thank you sir

U take care of daya sir

Bye

Abi smiled at her concern towards daya.

He was really happy and sad.

But Dayush became angry

Dayush- shreya you can't drive car

So I come with you

Shreya nodded and they reached rohan's college

Rohan run towards shreya and hugged her

Then he saw bandage in shreya's hand

Rohan- mom what happened?

Why u have bandage? (with pure concern)

Shreya- kuch nai bête

Just a small injury

And she told what happened

Rohan- u did a very good job mom

Thank you so much for saving my friend

Shreya- (smilingly) welcome beta

By the way this is dayush uncle

He is my best friend

My classmate

Rohan- hello uncle

Dayush- hello beta

And looked shreya worriedly

she turned her face to other side because she know the meaning of that look.

Rohan- mom I want to see daya uncle

Please take me to him (with puppy face)

Shreya –but beta

Rohan- pleaseeeeeeeee mom

She could't refuse so she agreed

Rohan hugged her and said thank you

Dayush didn't like this but he said

Dayush- but one condition

You two must go to ur flat fresh up and take ur lunch

Then we can go to hospital and see daya sir

Rohan- ok uncle and thank you

He hugged dayush

Shreya smiled looking at her small hero

They all went to shreya's flat

A/N

Hi guys

How is this chapter

Please review

Bye

Take care

Love u so much


	9. Chapter 9

They all went to shreya's flat

All of them fresh up and sat in dining table

But shreya couldn't eat her lunch because of her bandage

Rohan noticed it and fed toher

Shreya became emotional

She had tears in her eyes

She thanked god for giving such a son to her

She hugged rohan

Dayush who saw it became happy

He was happy for shreya

Then they got ready to go to hospital

Shreya came from her room and called rohan

Rohan came out of kitchen with a lunch box

Shreya was surprised

Shreya- to whom are u taking this?

Rohan- for daya uncle

He will be hungry

Shreya smiled at her son

Rohan- mom one more thing

I want to give him some flowers and some fruits

Shreya- ok beta

Let's do as u wish

Dayush saw all this and became angry

But said nothing

They first went to shop and went to hospital

AT HOSPITAL

IN DAYA'S ROOM

Daya was awake

Abi was talking with daya

Abi- thank god daya

I was really scared

Don't do it again

By the way shreya asked about you and told me to take care of u

Daya smiled listening shreya's name

But it vanished in next second

Abi understood atonce

He touched daya's shoulder

Abi- don' worry daya

All is well

He was about to say some thing

But at the same time door was opened

So he stoped and looked there

A smile crept on daya's lips

There were shreya rohan and dayush

Rohan- daya uncle, how r u now?

Daya- I'm fine beta how r u?

Rohan- fine uncle

(Giving flowers fruits lunch box) this is for u uncle

My mom prepared this

Daya was happy

He took it and put it on the table

Daya- thank you shreya for these and for saving me

Shreya- it's ok sir

It's my duty

Dayush- hello sir

How r u?

Daya- I'm fine

Thank you

Then suddenly dayush's phone rang

He excused and went to attend the call

Then all team members come there after finishing their work

Acp hello daya

How r u?

Daya- fine sir

Thank you

Abi saw tarika

He became happy

Abi- hello tarika jee

Tarika- (blushing) hi abi

Dr salunke-abi?

Ok ok (with naughty smile)

Abi and tarika blushed

They all were busy talking with daya

So abi signaled some thing to tarika

But she didn't understand

So he messaged her

Tarika's phone peeped

She opened message folder

It was abi's message

Message

Tarika I have to talk u a lot?

Will u come with me for dinner today?

Tarika smiled messaged

Yes I will come

Abi- smilingly- be ready at 7 pm

Tarika- ok

Then all of them went to their respected home

Because daya was discharged

In the hall dayush attened the call

Dayush- hello doc

Doc- u know about ur friend's condition

Then y did u agree him to come there

He must be under observation

Dayush- I know doctor

But that is his last wish

So I couldn't refuse

I will take care of him uncle

U don't worry doctor

Doc- ok

But be careful

Bye

Dayush- bye doctor

Thank you

He became worried

A tear drop fell from his eyes

Abi noticed this and went to him

Abi- what happened dayush?

R u alright?

Dayush- yes sir

I'm fine

Thank you

Excuse me

He went from there

Abi looked him suspiously

He went from there and went to his home

He got ready and went to pick up tarika


	10. Chapter 10

.1-thanks for review

I will clear ur all doubts in upcoming chapters

katiiy- thanks for review

Anupama Mishra thanks for review

I will write in one chapter as you wish

I am new to ff

Sop I don't know much about it

I will try my best

kashyaprfg - thanks for review

anujaim123,shilpam59, ayeRaD ,sneha, Dareya, Guest ,Daya's Girl- thanks for reviews

Princess Angelina-SRIJA –thanks for ur help

Now go to chapter

Abi had worn a light blue shirt black coat and blue tenim pant

He was very handsome

One the way he went to flower shop and bought some flowers for tarika

He reached her house and rang the bell

She was already got ready and waiting for him

So she opened the door at once

Abi was stunned to see her

She was really gorgeous

She was wearing a sleeve less velvet blue frock and matching accessories

He was staring her with out blinking

Tarika saw him and became shy

Tarika- abi

No response

Tarika- (waving her hand infront of his face) abi

Abi came out of thoughts

Abi- (smiling and giving flowers to her)

Tarika- (blushing) thank you

Let's go

Abi opened the door for tarika

She sat down

They went to a restaurant nearby

They entered in to the restaurant

Manager- welcome sir

Welcome madam

Table for couples sir

(pointing somewhere)

Tarika and abi looked each other and blushed

They went with manager

Abi pulled a chair for tarika

They both sat

There was a silence for some minutes

Abi was the first who broke silence

Abi- thanks for coming

U are beautiful

Tarika- (thanks)

U are handsome

Abi- thank you

Tarika I come to the point directly

What do you think about daya and shreya?

Tarika – (shockingly) abi what do you mean?

Abi- I think they like each other

But they are not ready to express it because of their situations

U know what happened in daya's past

Tarika- but shreya

She is a married women

So how is it possible?

We don't know about her background

Abi- that's the point

We must know about it

I mean about her husband.

After that only we can get a solution to this

Tarika- but how?

Abi- you can do it

You first become shreya's friend

Then gather information from her

I am really worried for daya and shreya

Tarika –surely

Abi- thank you

Then waiter came and took their order

They enjoyed their dinner with some romantic talks

Abi droped tarika in her house

Abi opened door for tarika

Tarika – thanks

Bye

Gd 9t

She climbed the steps but she sliped and about to fall

She closed her eyes

But she then realized a pair of hands around her waist

She opened her eyes and saw abi holding her

Their eyes met each others

They were lost in each others love for some minute

Tarika came out of thought and became shy

Tarika- thank you and bye

She did't wait for a reply from abi and quickly ran into her house

Abi smiled at her bahaviour and drove the car towards his house

He first went to daya's room and saw he was sleeping

Then he too went to room and slept

After he went daya opened his eyes

Actually he was not sleeping

He was acting

He heard ani's car cone

He knew about his best buddy very well

So he acted as he was sleeping

He knew that abi had gone with tarika for dinner

He thought about the first dinner with divya

**FLASH BACK**

**(A/N- guys daya sir flash back happened about one year ago) **

Daya was getting ready

He was very confuced what to wear

He changed many dresses

But he was not satisfied

His room was messy with all his cloth

Then he looked the wall clock

It was 7 30

He quickly took a shower and wore a beautiful red t-shirt and black pant

And went towards her home

One the way he went to flower shop and bought some flowers for divya

He reached her house and rang the bell

She was already got ready and waiting for him

So she opened the door at once

Daya was stunned to see her

She was really gorgeous

She was wearing a red anagali chuditar and matching accessories

He was staring her with out blinking

divya saw him and became shy

Tarika- daya sir

No response

Tarika- (waving her hand infront of his face) daya sir

Daya came out of thoughts

Daya - (smiling and giving flowers to her)

divya- (blushing) thank you

daya- Let's go

Abi opened the door for her

She sat down

They went to a restaurant nearby

They entered in to the restaurant

Manager- welcome sir

Welcome madam

Table for couples sir

(pointing somewhere)

divya and daya looked each other and blushed

before daya say some thing the manager went from there to welcome other couple

they had no choice

so They went to a table

daya pulled a chair for divya

They both sat

There was a silence for some minutes

daya was the first who broke silence

daya- thanks for coming

U are beautiful

divya- (thanks)

U are handsome

daya- thank you

Then waiter came and took their order

They enjoyed their dinner with some nice talks

Daya droped divya in her house

daya opened door for divya

divya – thanks

Bye

Gd 9t

Daya- gd 9t

They passed the night in thinking about the the time they spent together and went to sleep

Days passed like this

They became thick friends

Daya wanted to tell her about his love

But then he came to know the truth and became shocked

A/N

Guys

What do u think?

Please read and review

Take care

Bye

See u with an interesting chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Aditi – thank you so much dear

I will not disappoint u always

ayeRaD- thanks for review dear

Radhey – it's ok

Thank you for your review

I try my best to correct my mistakes

I can't update in hindi

Because I don't know hindi

Dareya- thanks dear

dareya789- thanks for review

faddy –thanks for wonderful review

sneha – thanks for review

wait and watch dear

Abirika – thanks

I will definitely write in English

Because I don't know hindi

faddy – thank you

ritesh7 - thank you so much for your amazing review

I reguest to all readers

Please review in English as much as possible

Because I don't know hindi

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Now go to chapter

**FLASH BACK END**

Daya came out of his world because of his phone's ringing tone

It was acp sir's call

He answered the call

Daya- hello sir

Acp- daya how are you now?

Daya- I am fine sir. Thank you

Acp- if u want u wont come to bureau and take rest

Daya- thank you sir. But it is a small wound

Acp – ok daya. Do as you wish. Good night. Bye. Take care

Daya- bye sir

Daya again went to his own world

But this time he was thinking about the moments that he spent with shreya

Specially that cute eyelock. A smile crept in his lips while thinking about that

He fell into sleep while thinking

**SHREYA'S FLAT**

She was laying in the cough

She too was thinking about that eyelock

Shreya (thinking) daya sir, when I looked into your eyes I could see pure love in

Your eyes. Your eyes are powerful like magnificent. Why do I feel so? Rohan is really lucky to get a friend like you

He is my son. I love him very much. I want to give all happiness to him. But I can't give him his father. But I am happy for giving him a good friend like you.

(Then looking a photo)

You are seeing what's happening. You may not beside me. But your memories are always with me. No body can take them from me.

**FLASHBACK SRARTS**

Shiva got ready for college and went to shreya's home. He first checked the address that shreya gave to him and rang the bell . A woman opened the door.

Woman- yes beta. What do you want?

Shiva – aunty ji shreyaaa?

Woman- shiva beta come in please

Shiva shocked but came in side.

Woman- please sit here

How are you?

I am shreya's mom

Shiva- fine aunty. No problem. I stand here

s.m- come on beta. Sit here. You are shreya's friend. So no formalties.

Shiva sat on sofa. S.m gave him a class of water and sat there.

Shiva – aunty how do you know me?

s.m – shreya told me what happened in your school yesterday.

She always share all things with me.

All must share every thing with their parents. So parents will be able to understand their children.

Shiva- (worryingly) sorry aunty I am an orphan

s.m - (feeling worried) I am sorry beta

shiva- it is ok aunty

s.m – don't worry beta. All is well. I am also like your mother. You can share every thing with me. You can call me at any time.

By the way shreya said you both are going to have breakfast in a hotel.

Don't eat outside often. Only today permission granted.

But your dinner will be here with us. Ok

Shiva- thank you aunty

Then shreya came down

Shreya- hi shiva. Sorry for late

Shiva- it's ok shreya. Let's go. Bye aunty

Shreya- bye mom

s.m – bye shiva . bye beta take care take care.

They went to a reataurent and took their

Sonly they became thick friends.

Actually they both began to fall for each other

But didn't express their feelings to each other

**FLASHBACK END**

She was interrupted by her phone

It was a call from tarika. She attened the call.

Shreya- hello docter tarika, how are you?

Tarika- I am fine shreya. How is your wound?

Shreya- it is just a small one. Thank you

Tarika- come on shreya. No thanks no sorry between friends. Am I right?

Shreya- you are right dr tarika

Tarika- u don't cook tomorrow. I will bring breakfast for you and rohan.

Tomorrow I will pick up you

Shreya- but tarika

Tarika – no more arquement. Bye. Good night. Take care

Shreya- (smilingly) bye. U too

She slept on cough thinking about all

Suddenly she wake up from sleep.

She had a nightmare. She was brething heavily. She drank water.

After some time she became normal. But she couldn't sleep.

She was roaming here and there.

Those terrible events came infront of her eyes often

**A/N**

So what do you think guys

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee review


	12. Chapter 12

manpreet- thank you so much dear for your wonderful review

i promise i will never disappoint you

i feel really great

Aditi- thanks for review

yaeRaD- thank you for your reviews

no yaar their past is not same. U will understand that in upcoming chapters

Radhey- thank you yaar.

Guest- thanks for review

mubashre malic 22.- pleasee yar review in English. Because I don't know hindi

Anupama Mishra – i understood your review. But I know only some words in hindi

dareya789-thanks for review but I couldn't understand your review fully because I don't know hindi. Please review in English.

Sneha- thanks for review

duo angel – I promise I will concentrate. Thanks for such a wonderful review

guys u will not believe that i couln't upload my file in doc manager

somehow i post this chapter for all my sweet readers

as usuall I regest all readers pleasaeeeee review in English. Because I don't know hindi.

Now go to chapter.

**IN MORNING**

**SHREYA'S FLAT**

The door bell rang.

Shreya opened the door.

It was tarika

Shreya- dr tarika. Please come in

Please take your seat.

Tarika- thank you shreya

Tarika sat on the sofa

Shreya- wait a minute. I come back in 10 minutes. I have to wake up rohan.

Tarika- sure you go. I arrange the dining table for our breakfast.

Today I too going to have my breakfast with you.

Shreya- thank you so much dr tarika.

Shreya went to wake up rohan.

After she went tarika looked around.

The house was very clean.

There were some photos rohan and shreya hanging in the wall.

Tarika- (thinking) there is no photo of her husband and her. Why

Then an idea strike in her mind.

Tarika- (thinking ) they may be in her room. Let me check it.

Shreya looked here and there and about to move

But at that time the door bell rang.

She cursed her bad luck and opened the door. It was dayush.

Dayush was surprised to see tarika in shreya's flat.

Dayush- dr tarika tum?

Tarika- please come in. shreya is preparing rohan for school.

Dayush sat on sofa. Tarika went to arrange dining table.

Shreya and rohan came down.

Then four of them finished their breakfast with some chitchat.

While eating tarika messaged abi about dayush's present and asked to do something.

Suddenly dayush's phone rang.

He excused and went away to attend the call.

It was a call from abi.

Dayush- hello sir gd morning

Abi- good morning. Acp sir told me to tell you you have to immediately go to post office and gather some information. Please do it quick before it is too late.

Dayush- (he had no choice) ok sir

He cut the call and went to shreya.

Dayush- shreya I am sorry I have a urgent work now. So I can't drop you and rohan.

Tarika- (interrupying) it's ok dayush. I will drop them. You don't worry.

Dayush- sorry and thank you.

Bye

Shreya locked the door and went towards their destination.

They first dropped rohan in school and went towards bureau.

While driving,

Tarika- how was breakfast?

Did u enjoy it.

Shreya- ha dr tarika. It was bohuth tasty. We enjoyed very much.

Tarika- I am really worried. Why do you call me dr tarika?

You must call me as sirf

Shreya-ok

There was little silence for 5 minutes

Tarika started the conversation.

Tarika- your house is very neat. And the photos of you and rohan are really nice. But there is no photo of rohan's dad. I mean your husband's. and we never saw him. Where is he?

Shreya was shocked to hear it from tarika. She never expected this from tarika.

Tarika stopped the car in road side. She turned and looked shreya. The sadness was clearly written over her face.

Tarika- what happened shreya? Are you ok?

But no response.

Shreya immediately got down from the car. Tarika was shocked to see her like too got down.

Tarika- shreya please tell me what happened? I am your friend. She was back to shreya. She turned shreya towards was shocked to see shreya crying.

Shreya atonce hugged tarika and began to cry loudly. Tarika let her to burst out for sometime. Then she took her to a restaurant nearby.

Tarika gave water to shreya. After some minute shreya became normal.

Shreya- thank you. I am sorry

Tarika- come on. no sorry. No thanks between friends.

Shreya you can share any thing with me. I am your friend.

If you want You can share about your husband also.

Where is he?

Shreya- far away from me

Tarika- why? Did he divource you?

shreya – no

tarika- did you break up his relationship?

Shreya- how can I do so?

Tarika- then why?

Shreya- i.i aaam a widow.

And at once she began to cry.

Tarika was shocked to hear it.

Tarika- (worriedly) I am very sorry shreya. But how?

Shreya- please tarika. Don't ask me more.

You go to lab. I will go in taxi to bureau after some time.

I want to be alone for some time.

Tarika understood her situation very well.

So she went from called abi to tell all this but his phone was engaged. She went to lab with worried expressions.

There she saw dayush.

**A/N**

Guys what do you think?

Pleaseeeeee review


	13. Chapter 13

**As usual I reguest all readers please review in English**

**Because I don't know hindi**

**Now go to chapter**

**AT RESTAURANT**

Shreya was sobbing.

Back ground music (its a song from "om shanti om")

Main ta jiya...namo ro...  
hi bekasoore ki karah...  
dil jure bina hi tut gayi...  
hath mile bina hi chut gayi..  
ki likhi ni likhi kismat ne..  
bar bar ro roke aa

chan se jo tute koi swapna...  
jag soona soona lage...  
koi rehna jab apna...  
jag soona soona hai to...  
ye kyu hota hai...  
jab ye dil rota hai...

Old memories were flowing in her she began to dive into old memories.

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

**(A/N- GUYS THOSE FLASH BACK IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND THIS CHAPTER IS DURING SHREYA'S COLLEGE LIFE. I MEAN ABOUT 8 YEARS )**

Two weaks passed. One day they were sitting in college friend and chitchatting.

Shiva- do you need something?

Can I bring you your favourite mushroom pizza?

Shreya- sure shiva

He went tobring it for her.

Shreya was writing some notes.

Suddenly someone closed her eyes with their hands from behind. Shreya became shocked.

Shreya- who is this? (aqgrily)

But that didn't stop. Shiva asaw all these from distance and ran to rescue her.

He clutched that man's shirt collar and turned him towards him.

He slapped him hardly. That man was shocked.

In other side shreya was struggling to she cleared her eyes and shocked to see that scene

Before shiva slap again she came between them.

Shreya- ek minute shiva. Don't slap him.

He is my best friend dayush.(looking dayush) dayush this is shiva. My friend.

Shiva- (feeling embaressed)- I am sorry hi

He was about to hand shake

Dayush- ( angrily) no I will not shake hand with you

All were shocked

But dayush came close to shiva and hugged him

Shiva happily hugged him back.

Dayush- (murmering) boss are you really shreya's friend? Or something?

Shiva- (kitting in his tummy playfully) naughty boy

Then shreya's friend preeti joined them.

Preeti- hi guys hi dayush. How are your parents?

How was your vacation?

Shreya signaling this towards shiva.

Shiva understood and smiled

Dayush- they are finethank you.

Then class bell rang. So all went to classroom.

After that shreya shiva dayush and preeti became friends.

Others will call them cid gang because four wanted to become cid officers.

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

She suddenly came out of her dream world because of some one's touch.

Dayush- shreya. Don't worry. That is your past. Forget it.

**FLASH BACK STARTS)**

**IN LAB**

**There was not salunke sir**

Dayush- dr tarika did you dropped shreya in buresu?

Tarika- no

Tarika(thinking) dayush is shreya's friend. I must tell him about what happened. He may able to consone shreya

And she told him what happened

Dayush (angrily)- what? U don't know dr tarika what you have did you do so? She has been trying to forget all these for last 5 years? But you?

And went from there. Tarika became worrying.

**FLASHBACK END**

Dayush- Plese come with me. Let's go to bureau. U will forget every thing if u started to work.

Shreya smiled and went with him.

In bureau parking a lot

Dayush parked the car. Shreya was about to go from there. But dayush stopped her.

Dayush – I know you still live with old why do you hate your mom?

I know what did she asked is impossible in your life? but

Shreya-I don't hate her. I am very quilty for not doing what my mom said.

Dayush- don't worry. I am always there for you.

Shreya became emotional and hugged him.

After some minute they separated and went inside the bureau.

But one thing they don't know. They don't know that some one from behind them is ebserving all this and that is daya.

Daya became angry and banged the car door by his leg and went inside.

Daya went into bureau with angry expressions.

All greeted him. He greeted them back and directly went to his desk.

All were shocked to see his expressions.

But no one has courage to speak with daya.

They began to do their pending work.

After some thime abijeet came into bureau. All greeted him. He greeted them signaled abi towards daya. Abi undersood the situation and was about to go to acp sir called them to go to forensic lab. So all of them went with him.

**IN LAB**

TARIKA WAS TESTING SOME THING.

Dr salunke was thinking about some thing

Acp- ha tarika, did you find any thing in that letter?

Abijeet- hello tarikajee(smilingly)

But tarika ignored him explained every thing to others because she was angry on him for not pick up her phone call.

Then acp noticed salunke was still thinking.

Acp- what happened salunke ? what are you thinking?

Salunke- boss today is my girl friend's birthday. But I forget to wish her.

I don't know what to do now.

All began to giggle. Salunke glanced them angrily

Shreya – (interrupting) sir if u don't mind I think there is a solution for it.

May I tell it?

Salunke- ha tell fast

Shreya- sir first you first buy a beautiful greeting gift and a nice gift. Then you call her her and invite for a candle light You give gift

All looked her surprisingly. Daya looked her proudly.

Abi signaleds daya towards shreya

Salunke –what a brilliant idea shreya

I think you have an experience like that

Shreya (smilingly) ha sir mere shi

And then she realized what she excused and went from there.

Dayush also excused and followed her.

All became shocked .

Tarika became worried.

A/N

What do u think guys?

Pleaseeeee review

are you happy now?

i have updated two chapters


	14. Chapter 14

After some hours the case was solved.

Abi went to forensic lab. For god sake salunke sir was not there. Abi entered with a smile.

Abi- (sitting in his knees and giving flowers ) hello tarika jee.

Tarika was happy but she acted as she still is angry.

Tarika- (angrily) abi how many times I have called you. But you didn't attend my call.

Abi- sorry yar my phone was in my car. I was in a meeting.

Ok tell now. What's the matter?

Tarika said all to abijeet. Abijeet became shocked . he was really worried for shreya. But little happy for daya

Abi- (worryingly) it's really bad thing. But good for daya.

I think that's god's wish.

Tarika- I too think so. (happily)They are made for each other like us.

Then she realized what she spoke and became shy.

She looked into his eyes. They shared a cute eye lock.

Abi came near was so close to were an inch apart.

Tarika closed her eyes as she know what will happen next.

At next second his lip was on her lip.

They were lost in their love.

After some time they aparted for breath.

AT OTHER SIDE DAYUSH TOOK SHREYA WITH HIM.

He gave her some drank it and relaxed for some time.

Shreya- thank you so much dayush.

Suddenly her phone rang. He told bye to shreya and went from there

While driving he attended the call.

Dayush- hi sweety

Girl- how are you my romantic hero?

Is every thing ok?

How is shreya?

Dayush- come on preeti. I am here with her.

So you don't worry about take care of him.

Bye the way when is your flight?

Preeti- u don't worry about him.

Our flight is coming Monday.

U have to pick up me. So shreya will not doubt us.

Dayush- she will be happy to see you here.

Preeti – ya ok bye. I love you and miss you.

Dayush- me too bye dear. See you soon

He went bureau. Daya saw him coming.

Daya went to him

Daya- (worryingly) dayush, how is shreya now?

Dayush –(thinking) why do daya sir worry so much?)

Dayush- she is fine sir.

Daya- actually why did she became sad?

Dayush- actually sir she was trying to forget shiva. When salunke sir told like that she was worried.

Daya-( worriedly) who is shiva?

(A/N- ABI DIDN'T TELL DAYA WHAT TARIKA SAID )

Dayush- her husband

Daya shocked to hear it . but didn't show it.

Daya- where is he?

Dayush- he is no more in this world(with worried face)

Daya- I am sorry

Daya went to his desk and took his car keys.

Daya went from there to meet his cabri.

On the way he called abi and told him what he heard from dayush.

Abi- daya I already know it.

Abi told him what happened.

Daya was shocked to hear it

Abi- sorry yaar. I thought u will be worried to here this.

Daya- it's ok bye

Abi cut the call and called tarika.

He told this matter to her.

Tarika- abi don't worry. All is well.

Abi- ok bye

**DAYS PASSED**

**NEXT MONDAY**

**IN AIRPORT**

**Dayush was waiting for some one.**

When they saw them he ran towards them and huged that man.

Dayush – finally you have arrived. I am very happy. I missed you so much.

Then they separated. Then dayush hugged that girl.

Dayush- hi sweety I missed you so much.

Girl- me too

They kissed in that girl's for head.

Dayush- preeti let's go to our flat and freshen up first.

To morrow you have to report in duty.

Man- please dayush I want to see my angel first.

Dayush- but shiva

Man- don't call me like that. I am vinay.

If you will call me shiva all will doubt us.

Dayush- ok

They took their luggage went towards their destination.

A/N

So guys are you happy?

I have updated three chapters today.

What do you think about this chapter?

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeereview but in english


	15. Chapter 15

Dareya- thanks for review

I will not not make disappointed

Believe me

Ritesh7- thanks for review

Anujaim123-thanks for review

I reguest all the readers as usuall.

Please review in English

Now enjoy the long chapter

It was 6.30pm when they reached shreya's flat.

dayush asked watchman about shreya's arrival. The watchman said she and rohan didn't come yet. So They waited for shreya in parking lot because they didn't want shreya seeing them.

Dayush-( seeing his watch) I think she will be on the way

They waited till 8 pm. But shreya didn't come. Dayush and preeti became impatient.

But shiva became worried that why didn't she come yet?

Shiva- (worryingly) dayush, why didn't she come yet? Please call her.

Dayush- don't worry. I call her now.

He called shreya but no body picked up. He again called but he got same result

Dayush- I call bureau landline now

He called. At the other site daya answered the call.

Daya- hello, cid bureau

Dayush- sir I am shreya there?

She didn't come home yet.

Daya- (worryingly) what? I ask acp sir and call u later.

Dayush cut the call and told them what daya said.

They became worried.

In bureau

Daya entered acp sir's capin and asked about shreya. Acp sir noticed the worriness in daya's face.

Acp- don't worry daya. She has gone with rohan to some party. I think it's a birthday party of rohan's friend.

Daya became relieved. He called dayush and told what acp sir told him.

Then dayush told them the matter.

Dayush – shiva now wesall go to our flat and take rest.

Shiva unwillingly nodded his head.

They went to dayush's flat.

Time 9 pm

In bureau daya got ready to go home. Then he got a message from abi

Message- hi daya. I go to dinner with tarika to cool her.

Sorry yaar, please you don't wait for me. Good night bye.

Daya smiled and messaged abi.

Message- it is ok. Good night.

He drove his car towards beach instead of his house.

He reached beach in 15 minutes.

The atmosphere was very good. There was only sound of waves and cool wind.

He was enjoying it.

The old memories began to flow in his mind like the waves

**FLASHBACK**

**ABI KNOW NOW ABOUT DAYA DIVYA'S FEELING TOWARDS EACH OTHER**

**AFTER 2 MONTHS OF THEIR FRIENDSHIP DAYA DESIDED TO TELL DIVYA ABOUT HIS FEELING.**

**FIRST HE TALKED WITH ABI ABOUT THIS.**

Daya- abi. I want to talk with you about some thing. I want to tell divya my feeling

Abi-(happily) wow daya really great.

I am really happy for you. I am sure she will not definitely tell you no. all the best.

Daya- thank you. But you must help me . and you too must propose tarika.

Because we have determined to marry together.

Abi- (blushingly) of course

Then daya called divya.

Daya- hi divya will you be free to night?

Divya- ya daya. But why are you so tensed. Is every thing ok?

Daya- ya I am ok. If you will be free will you come with me for dinner?

Now divya understood all. She was in cloud nine.

Divya- sure daya.

Daya- thank you. I pick up you sharply at 8 pm

Bye. See you later

They both were happy

Divya- (with devil smile)- finally now the drama going to end.

Then they got permission from acp sir and went to mall to buy gift for divya.

He bought a beautiful chain with heart pendant for diva

But Daya was confuced that whether divya will like it or not. So he determined to call divya and talk her about it.

When he was about to call her abi stopped him and showed his hand towards one direction.

Daya saw towards the direction and became happy to see was talking in phone with some one.

There was an almirah between and daya was in one site. Divya was in otherside. So they can't look each other. But abi and daya managed to see her through a small hole.

Abi-(whispering) daya, she shouldn't see you. If she see you your all surprises will be in vain.

They were about to move from there. But daya stoped when he heard his name from her.

Divya- I am really happy now. Finally daya is going to propose me. He has invited me for dinner.

Daya was very happy. But what he heard next made him shocked.

Divya- finally my drama is going to end. Daya is going to loss his love. My revenge is going to end.

He sent my boy friend virat to jail under smuggling case. Because of daya, virat has been in jail for last five years. I will not accept his proposal today. Now he will the pain of losing love.

Daya heard all this and became shocked. He didn't imagine that divya will do it to him.

He was totally broke down. Abi was also shocked. He looked his best buddy. He saw daya with blank expressions. He first took daya from there crapping his hand.

He made daya to sit in passanger seat and drove the car towards beach.

At beach daya was seeing sea and didn't speak even one word.

After some minute of silence abi touched daya's atonce hugged abi.

Abi patted daya's back and made him relax

Abi- daya all is well.

Atleast now you came to know all.

All is well.

There will be a girl that was created by god for you in this world.

One day he will definetly send her to you. Till that I will not propose tarika.

That's my promise.

Daya- abi this is bad. I will not accept it.

Abi- daya I will listen to no body in this matter even you. Understand.

Then daya determined something in his mind and told that to abi.

Abi accepted it.

Then they went towards their home.

**FLASH BACK END**

DAYA CAME OUT OF HIS OWN WORLD BECAUSE OF PEEP SOUND OF HIS MOBILE.

IT WAS ABI'S MESSAGE

MESSAGE- daya I today stay at tarika's house. So u don't worry about me.

Bye.

He put his mobile and turned to go from there.

He took that chain and looked it. The scene he saw through it made him to smile.

When he walked little he saw one girl lying on beach sand.

And a little boy was sleeping over her chest.

They seemed to be worried. That little boy was crying and that girl was consoling him.

They din't know daya's present because he was behind them.

Daya could hear what they speak.

Boy- mom where is my dad? Why didn't come to see me.

I think he don't like my. Today all my friends came to party with their dads and moms.

That girl was unable to answer these difficult questions. Daya understood her situation very well.

Girl- don't worry beta. He is always with us. I am always with you

Before she tell further daya interrupted.

Daya- hi rohan beta

Rohan- (with excitement) (he forgot all his worries at once)

Shreya was surprised to see daya atonce got up looked here and there in embarrassment. But din't say any thing. Daya assured by his eyes to shreya.

Then he played with rohan for some time.

Rohan forgot all his worries. Shreya was her son playing happily and a tear drop fell from her eye.

She wiped it before daya see it . but daya didn't miss to see it. After some time rohan slept peacefully on daya's chest. Shreya was happy to see her son sleeping peacefully. she smiled looking them. A smile crept in daya's lip seeing his love smiling.

A/N

GUYS HOW R U ALL?

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

.1-thanks for review

wait and watch

Raj-thanks for review

Ritesh7- thanks for review

Guest, CID's fan, anujaim123, Dareya, Ritesh7, anujaim123- thanks for review

Guest- I will correct

As usual I reguest all readers please review in English because I don't know hindi

Now go to chapter

Daya dropped shreya and rohan at their flat because they went to party in taxi.

Shreya put rohan on her shoulder and get down from car.

Shreya- thank you so much sir for every thing.

Daya- it's ok shreya. You are my friend. I understood your situation very well.

It is very difficult to say a small child about his father's death.

You take care. Bye good night.

Shreya was surprised how daya know all these? But said nothing.

Shreya- bye sir

Daya went from there.

Shreya made rohan to sleep in bed. Rohan was murmering some thing. Shreya could hear all.

Rohan- daya uncle u are really strong and hand some. You are my best friend.i want to become a cid officer like you.

A smile crept on shreya's lips

She went freshen up and game to bed too sleep.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was tarika's call.

Shreya- ha tarika tell me

Tarika- shreya I am really sorry yaar.

I didn't mean to hurt you. Pleaseeeee forgive me.

Shreya- you don't worry tarika. Don't feel quilty. That is my past. So I don't want to talk about it.

By the way no sorry no thanks between friends

Tarika- (smilingly) ok

They chitchat for some time.

After that call shreya again went to her dream world.

Shreya- (thinking) shiva you are seeing all this. Please give me strength to handle rohan.

If you will be alive now today all this didn't have happened. I love you so much.

Why do I feel you are always near to daya sir handled rohan very well.

But tomorrow? One day rohan will come to know all the truth. Then what can I do that day?

With all this thoughts she went to sleep.

**IN DAYUSH'S FLAT**

**THEY ALL FINISHED THEIR DINNER AND WENT TO THEIR RESPECTED ROOMS**

**SHIVA WAS LYING IN A COUGH.**

Shiva-(thinking) finally I am going to meet my angel after 5 years.

I want to look handsome. I will wear her favourite color blue pant and shirt.

With all this thoughts he went to sleep.

**IN THE MORNING**

**IN BUREAU**

**ALL WERE PRESENT EXCEPT ACP SIR AND DAYUSH.**

**DAYUSH ENTERED IN TO BUREAU.**

**He noticed that acp sir didn't come yet. So he messaged some one.**

**Message- acp sir is not here. So you come in.**

**He then greeted all his seniors and went to his desk.**

**After some time a girl and boy entered into bureau.**

**All didn't see them because they were working sincerely.**

**But daya noticed them and went to them.**

**Daya- can I help you?**

**Girl- ha sir I want to give you a complient. I din't see my friend for many days.**

**I didn't know where she is?**

**Can you help me to find out her? We are from delhi.**

**Her name is shreya.**

**When shreya heard her name she looked that girl and became shocked.**

**That girl noticed it and came near shreya.**

**She seemed to be very much angry on were now tensed.**

**Suddenly that girl slapped shreya. All were shoced. The tear drops were coming from shreya's and that girl's eyes. Suddenly they hugged each other. All were confuced. But dayush was happy. She came near them.**

**Dayush- finally I am free now. My sweety(looking that girl)**

**Girl- dayush(angily)**

**Dayush- shreya preeti was torturing me that she want to see you. Finally she met you. So I am free.**

**Shreya and preeti smiled.**

**Others were in confusion.**

**Then shreya looked that guy and became shocked.**

**Daya didn't miss to notice it.**

**A/N GUYS HOW ARE YOU?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW.**

**I WILL UPDATA SOON NEXT CHAPTER**

**TAKE CARE**

**BYE**

**LOVE YOU ALL**


	17. Chapter 17

Guest, DaReya- thanks for review guys.

Ritesh7- do u think I will separate dareya. My pen name is dareya rocks. You can know how much I love them. So I will never do it.

Thanks for review

Shilpa patte 1- thanks for wonderful review.

I had thanked you in previous chapter. But by mistake your name was not there. So sorry yar for that.

Anujaim123,anupama mishra- thanks for review

Now enjoy the long chapter.

This is for you

As usual I reguest all readers please review in English. Because

I don't know hindi.

Now enjoy the chapter

Shreya was shocked to see that person.

Shreya-( thinking) his dress is like that one that I gave to shiva for his birth day.

Same blue color tinnim and pant sky blue color shirt.

This is not is just a coincident. My shiva died before five years.

But why do I feel that my shiva is near me?

she came out of shock with daya's voice.

Daya- guys, can any body explain us what's going on?

That time acp sir entered talking with some one in his phone.

After he finished the call he noticed both strangers with who are you expression.

They understood. Preety handed over him an envelop and saluted.

Preeti- ins preety reporting in duty sir.

Then that man handed over him an envelop and saluted.

Man - ins vinay reporting in duty sir.

Acp- welcome to cid mumbai.

(towards daya) daya they are also from delhi.

You introduce our officers to them

And he went to his cabin.

He introduced all the officers to them except shreya

Dayush- shreya this is vinay. He is also from delhi.

Shreya- but dayush I never saw him when I worked there.

Dayush and preety didn't expect this. They looked each other.

But dayush managed to say

Dayush- he is an undercover officer.

Shreya- ohh sorry (towards vinay)

Daya- it's ok. Hi

He came forward to shake hand with her.

They shaked there felt some thing strangely.

But she didn't show it. Vinay seemed to be very happy.

He was shaking her hand for a while.

Daya noticed it and became jealousy.

Abi noticed daya carefully.

So he said

Daya- guys tell now what was happening just before.

Dayush- actually sir me shreya and preeti and shiva are best friends from college time.

Then he realized what he said. He looked shreya.

She smiled fakely to cover her worry. Vinay also became worried.

but didn't show it.

.Daya did not miss to see her pain. But said nothing because all were present there.

All moved to their desk and started their work.

Preeti and vinay was with dayush.

Shreya was studying a case file. Daya turned ans saw his love working sincerely.

A smile crept in his lip when he remembered that cute eye lock.

He was staring at her with out blinking.

Rajat saw it and desided to pull his senior's leg. When he accidentally turned to other side he saw that another one was also doing that.

He was hell shocked. He went near abi and whipered all this in his ears.

Abi was also shocked. He looked towards vinay and realized what rajat

told to him is truth.

Here in dayush's desk vinay was having a file in his hand but he was

staring shreya with love. He seemed to be not interested in

file in his hand.

Dayush accidentally saw rajat and abi staring vinay shreya and daya

continuously.

He understood the situation and immediately said putting his hand on vinay's shoulder.

Dayush- vinay will you give me a company to me to drink coffee?

Vinay came out of his world and looked him with what did you say look.

Abi interrupted and said

Abi- why do you both go alone?

We all come with is lunch time now.

It is a small welcome party to both of you.

They all accepted their senior's words and went to cafeteria.

As usual all including daya, abi, acp sir, dr tarika, dr salunke,

nikil, pankaj, vineet, rajat , purvi, shreya, dayush, vinay and

preeti sat around a big table.

Duo were sitting against shreya and was sitting

against preeti.

vinay was next to him. Rajvi were next to him. Others were next to him.

Abi- ok you both tell your favourite food. I order them to all.

Vinay at once

Vinay- mushroom pizza

He said this and looked towards shreya.

Daya shreya and abi became shocked.

But they said nothing.

After pizza arrived all were enjoying there lunch.

Vinay was always staring at shreya. She was really gorgeous while

eating and talking with tarika.

When she was eating she coughed.

Before daya give water to her vinay gave her water.

Shreya drank it.

Shreya- thank you vinay

Vinay- you are welcome.

But be carefull.

Shreya nodded her head.

Abi looked towards daya and saw his sad face.

Abi touched his shoulder and consoled him.

Now daya also saw vinay staring shreya with out blinking.

His jealousy went to high. He banked the vase on table with angry.

It broke into pieces and daya's hand began to bleed.

All were shocked at daya's sudden behavior. Abi noticed the bleeding

Hand of daya.

Abi- daya, your hand is bleeding. Let's dress it now.

Come with me.

Daya- no need to first aid.

Abi- daya (angrily)

Daya-( irritated) abi it is just a small one.

Now shreya also his bleeding hand. She was shocked and worried.

Shreya -(worriedly) sir it is bleeding very

I will go and bring first aid box now.

With that she ran to bureau immediately.

When he saw her care towards him a smile crept in his mouth that was noticed by all now.

All began to giggle between them except vinay, preeti and dayush.

They looked each other. Dayush and preeti looked angrily towards daya

first and then towards vinay . vinay looked them with a

painful smile like he is

happy for them.

Now preeti understood what vinay meant and assured dayush

with her eyes.

No body noticed them. All were busy with daya.

After one minute shreya came with first aid box.

She was much worried.

She first put the first aid box on a table. Then she went to daya

and catched his hand . then she took him near the table and made him sit on a chair.

She started to dress his wound. Daya did not say even a word and

was staring at her continuously. Vinay saw this and a painful smile crept in his lips.

Shreya only concentrated in dressing daya's wound. She did not notice

all were staring . all old were happy for daya especially abi.

He signaled this to tarika. Tarika smiled back with I am so happy look.

Shreya finished the fressing.

Daya- thank you so much shreya.

Shreya- it's ok sir.

They all went to their desks.

In evening all went to their respected homes.

IN SHREYA'S FLAT

Rohan asked shreya what happened in her office?

Shreya told him what happened.

Rohan was worried and called daya.

A/N GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW

LOVE YOU ALL

BYE

TAKE CARE


	18. Chapter 18

Ritesh7- I did not mean so. You don't worry.

I didn't get hurt.

Sorry if I hurt you.

Thanks for review dear.

Sneha, .1- don't worry dear.

I will clear all your doubts in upcoming chapters.

Mahesh, Dareya, Guest - Thanks for review dear

Meresapnokirani, zoomra- Thanks for review dear

Finally thanks to all silent readers and guests

As usual I reguest all readers

Plese review in english.

Because I don't know hindi.

Daya was in passanger seat and abi was driving the car because daya had injuried.

His mobile rang. A smile crept in his face. He picked up the phone at once.

Daya – ha shreya tell me

Rohan- daya uncle I am rohan.

I called you to ask you how are you now?

Daya- I am fine beta. Thank you

What are you doing now beta? Did you finish your homework?

Did you finish your dinner?

Rohan- I am doing my home work uncle. My mom is preparing dinner. After she finished we will take our dinner together.

Then they talked for some time and cut the call.

Abi- what matter daya? You are very happy.

Daya- ha abi. Rohan called me.

Abi- achcha ok ok (smilingly)

Abi knew the reason very well. But he did not want to pull his friend's leg now.

Because he knew the situation very well.

They reached their home.

They took their dinner and went to sleep.

At abi's room

He called tarika

At other side tarika looked the caller id and a smile crept in her lips.

Tarika- hello abi. Tell me

Abi- tarika sorry if I disturbed you

Tarika- no abi. It is ok.

Abi- thank you so much dear

When she heard the word dear she blushed.

Tarika- tell me abi. What is thematter?

Abi- tarika, what do you think about today's incident?

I think shreya has begun to like daya.

Tarika- yes abi, but she didn't fully forget shiva.

Abi- ya I hope all will be fine very soon.

Tarika- ya

Abi- after that me and daya will marry our girl friends at the same time.

Tarika- (blushingly) really abi? Do you have girl friend?

Abi- yes she is the most beautiful girl in the world.

They chitchat for some time and cut the call.

In daya's room

He was continuously looking the bandage in his hand.

He was remembering hoe shreya get worried to see his injuried hand and dressed his wounds.

Daya- (thinking) how she was worried. She was really scared for me.

I love her. But does she also love me?

I will one day propose her.

But if she rejected me. I can't bear it. Why that vinay was always staring her?

I hope all will be fine . with these he went to sleep.

In shreya's flat

She was sitting on the bed.

Shreya- (thinking) what happened to me today? Why did I scare so much today?

I did not worry about others staring me and dressed daya sir's injuries.

Why did I do so

Shreya 1- because u do not want to see him like that.

Shreya- why ?

Shreya 1- because you started to like him.

Shreya- no never

I only love shiva. There is shiva and rohan in my life.

With this thoughts she went to sleep.

At dayush's flat

They all were taking their dinner.

There was a silent . dayush was the first one who broke it.

Dayussh- dinner is super.

Preeti smiled at him. But shiva was silently thinking about some thing.

Dayush noticed it.

Dayush- shiva what are you thinking?

Shiva- (smilingly) dayush I think my wish will happen very soon.

My last wish.

Dayush- why do say now?

Shiva- I think daya loves shreya.

He is really perfect match to my angel.

Dayush- (angrily) do not talk about daya.

He will be always staring shreya

Why do you like shreya marrying another guy?

Do you really like it?

Do you think shreya will marry him.

She will never marry.

Because she love you. Only you.

Shiva- cool shiva.

Why are you so angry?

Daya is a good guy. I think shreya will definetely marry.

You both should talk about it to her.

I think she start to like daya.

That is really better for her and rohan.

Please you must explain her about it.

Dayush- (angrily) never

Preeti- I think shiva is right.

She should marry. She is our friend.

Daya is really perfect match.

We must think about shreya not about daya

Dayush little understood and nooded his head.

They finished their dinner and went to sleep.

Next day

In bureau cafetaria

Shreya preeti and dayush were talling.

Daya heard what they spoke and became shocked.

a/n

what do you think guys?

Pleaseeeeeee review

Love you all

Bye

Take care


	19. Chapter 19

** , Anupama Mishra, Radhey, Dareya, sundas, Guest, Ritesh7,**

**ConfidentGirl22, zoomra,shilpa pattte.1 - thanks for ur reviews**

**sneha- thanks for telling me my mistake.**

**I will correct for ur review**

**Navkiran Kaur- thanks for your wonderful review**

**duo angel- thanks yaar for review.**

**I will definetly ask you I need any help.**

**Princess Angelina-SRIJA- thanks for your priceless review.**

**I understand. Best of luck for ur studies.**

**Take care**

**AS USUAL I REQUEST ALL MY READERS**

**PLEASE REVIEW IN ENGLISH.**

**BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW HINDI.**

**NOW ENJOY THE LONG CHAPTER.**

**NEXT MORNING**

**IN BUREAU **

**ALL WERE PRESENT THERE.**

**THEN SHREYA CAME IN AND WISHED EVERY ONE.**

**FINALLY SHE CAME TO DAYA**

Shreya- good morning is your hand now?

Daya (smilingly) it is fine. Thank you

She went to her desk and began to work.

Daya looked her and smiled.

DAYA- (THINKING) how mush she worry about me?

He too began to do his work.

**AFTER SOME TIME PREETI VINAY AND DAYUSH ENTERED INTO BUREAU.**

**ALL WERE PRESENT THERE EXCEPT SHREYA.**

**THEY GREETED ALL OF THEM FINALLY DAYA.**

**Dayush looked around in searching of some one.**

**Daya noticed it.**

Daya- dayush who are you searching?

Dayush- sir shreya? ( still searching)

Daya- she is in cafetaria.

Dayush- thank you sir

Dayush and preeti went towards cafetaria.

But vinay did not go with them.

Daya noticed it and felt some thing fishy.

Daya- (thinking) vinay was staring shreya whole yesterday.

Then why did not he go to meet shreya

He came out of his world when acp sir called him to his cabin for some work.

**IN ** **CAFETARIA**

**SHREYA WAS DRINKING COFFEE.**

**PREETY AND DAYUSH CAME AND SAT WITH SHREYA.**

**DAYUSH AND PREETY- HI SHREYA**

Shreya- hi

Then they began to drink their coffee and chit chat..

After some timeDayush signaled preety some thing. Preety moved her head in no.

Again he signaled. Now shreya looked them and understood the situation.

Shreya- guys what is the matter?

Preety- shreya wo

Shreya- me what?'

Preety- ( emotionally) shreya we are your best friends so we will always think the goodness for you. Shiva was also our best. We agree you can't forget shiva. Because you love him so mush more than no body. But?

Shreya- but what?

Preety- how long you will be like this?

Shreya- what do you mean?

Dayush- ok shreya I come to the point straightly. We wish you sould marry.

Shreya- (shockingly) what?

Preeti- yes. Please only it is good for you.

We know what happened to you is really bad. But shreya

Shreya- (worryingly) my life finished when shiva died.

I only live for rohan.

Preeti- do not say like that. Actually u did not have started your life yet.

If you get married you will get a good partner to share your feelings and rohan will get a dad.

Shreya- i am a married woman.

Every body will get married in their life. But only once.

In every body life love will only come once. In my life it had already come in the shape of shiva. Rohan is my responsibility. I will take care of him.

Abd she was about to go. But dayush stopped her.

Dayush-(angrily) shreya I think you did not forget our promise.

We promised each other that we will get married in same time.

If me and preeti will marry in future we will marry at the same time of your marrage.

You may take this as emotional blackmail.

And at once they too went from there.

Shreya was really worried. A tear drop fell from her eyes.

After some time she too went from there.

But she did not know that daya was hearing all their conversation hiding behind the door.

Daya was shocked after he heard all these.

He too went from there.

He immediately went to abi

Daya- abi I have to talk to you some thing.

Please come with me now.

Abi was surprised but did not say any thing and went with him.

All did not notice all this because they all were working.

In parking lot

Abi- daya tell me. What is the matter?

Daya told all what he heard.

Abi was shocked.

Abi- so that means dayush and shreya are really best friends. So there will be

Three marrages at the same time.

Daya- naughty smile) Me and tarika, you and shreya, preety and dayush

Daya- abi I will be happy if it happened so

Abi- ohh my god daya. You have agreed you love shreya.

When are you going to propose her.

Daya- but abi I am not sure that she will accept my proposal.

Abi- no daya. She will definetly accept.

I think she is also in love with you.

Daya- I hope so

Then they went inside.

He was very happy. But when he saw some thing his face became dull.

He saw shreya was explaining some thing to vinay holding a file in her hand.

Vinay was staring her smilingly. Shreya did not notice it because she was engrossed in file.

Daya saw it and became angrily.

But suddenly bureau land line rang.

Shreya went and picked up the phone.

There was murder case reported.

So all went to crime spot. All were searching evidence.

Suddenly shreya saw some thing and went for a look there.

But her slipped and she well down.

Shreya –(loudly) ahhhh

All heard the sound.

Vinay and daya at once ran towards that place.

Vinay was the first one who went there.

Vinay- (worriedly) what happened shreya?

Are you ok?

But before he could hold shreya daya came and held her hand.

Vinay was worried but didn't say any thing.

He went one step back.

Daya helped shreya to get up.

Daya- (worriedly)what happened shreya?

Are you ok.

Shreya- I am ok sir. I found this jewellary here.

She handed over it to him.

Then he noticed her hand was bleeding.

Daya- oh no shreya your hand is bleeding.

He took his hand herchief and began to wipe the blood in her hand.

Shreya was lovingly looking at him.

Vinay saw all this and a painful smile crept in his lip.

Daya looked shreya and saw she was looking at him.

For some minutes they were lost in each others lovee.

Their eyes met each other.

They spoke many things that was not speaken by their mouth.

They saw love concern understanding etc in each others eyes.

Abi saw it from distance and went from there.

Vinay was the first one who broke their eye lock.

Vinay- sir give it to me.

I put it in evidence bag.

Daya and shreya came out of their world.

Daya gave that jewellary to vinay.

Daya- vinay quickly bring the first aid box.

Come on quick.

Shreya said nothing and continuously seeing the land to avoid the eye contact.

Vinay brought the first aid box. Daya dressed the her wound.

He searched some thing in his pant pocket but did not find it.

Shreya saw it.

Shreya- what are searching sir?

Daya- my new hand herchive. I think I have lost it some where.

Shreya at once took her hand herchive from her pocket and gave it to

Him.

Daya- thank you shreya.

He wiped the blood in his hand. Then he noticed the herchive and got surprised.

Because it was his hand herchive. The letted D was written in that.

Daya- shreya this hand herchive?

Shreya- actually this is not mine sir.

Some body gave it to me.i do not that person.

Daya was thought the incident when he went to collect some information.

Daya (thinking) what a coincident? We have met each other before.

But we did not know each other.

Daya- actually shreya that is mine.

Daya told her all story.

Shreya was surprised.

Shreya- unbelievable sir.

Thank you so much.

Daya- welcome

why was you crying?

Shreya- (worriedly)actually sir I remembered some old memories.

Daya- do not worry shreya.

All is well. Let's go.

Vinay also surprised.

Vinay (thinking) I think god also like the same.

Then preeti came there asked him what happened.

He said her all.

Preeti- do not worry. I handle this.

After solve cased daya wanted to give a lift to shreya.

But before that she went with preeti.

Dayush went with vinay.

Daya was worried but did not any thing.

In shreya's flat

Preety dropped her.

Preeti- shreya please listen to me care fully.

You and daya really worry for each other.

That is the first symptom of love.

Yes shreya that is the true.

You too already fell in love with each other.

He is really a good guy.

He will be a good husband and a good father.

We wish you both should get married. I think god also like that. That is why all this happen. Think about it. Bye. Good night.

She went from there.

Shreya did not tell any thing and went inside.

She was thinking about preety's words.

Then she remembered the time she was with daya daya's care their eyelocks etc..

Shreya-(thinking) do I love him?

Both went to sleep thinking about others.

One month passed. But no change.

Shreya was cofused about her feelings towards daya.

Daya did not yet propose shreya because he had no courage.

Abi too did not yet propose tarika. He want to do that after dayaproposed shreya.

Dayush and preety were also worried for their friends.

But one day some think happened.

It brought some changes in every body's life.

A/N

WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS?

PLEASEEEEEEE READ AND REVIEW

LOVE YOU ALL

BYE

TAKE CARE


	20. Chapter 20

**Khushi MehtaGuest, Dareya, sundas Radhey vijay, raj sneha, Anupama Mishra, ConfidentGirl22- thanks for review**

**Zoomra- thanks for review,**

**Read chapter 2 dear**

**Ritesh7- thanks for review**

**Wait and watch**

**Princess Angelina-SRIJA- thanks review dear.**

**Thanks for all silent readers**

,**AS USUAL I REGUEST ALL MY READERS**

**PLEASE REVIEW IN ENGLISH**

**BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW HINDI**

**Now enjoy the chapter**

**ONE DAY ALL OFFICERS WERE ON A MISSION.**

**THEY GATHERED ENOUGH EVIDENCE AND WENT TO CATCH THE CALPRIT.**

**THERE WAS A SHOOT OUT AMONG CID OFFICERS AND GOONS.**

**SOME ONE TRIED TO SHOOT DAYA FROM BEHIND.**

**DAYA DID NOT SEE IT. BUT SHREYA NOTICED IT.**

**THE GOON WAS ABOUT TO SHOOT DAYA.**

**BUT SHREYA CAME BETWEEN THEM.**

**SO THE BULLET HIT HER CHEST AND WENT NEAR BY HER HEARD.**

**SHE AT ONCE FELL ON THE GROUND.**

**THE BLOOD WAS COMING CONTINUOUSLY FROM THE CHEST.**

**DAYA WAS SHOCKED.**

**HE SHOUTED**

**DAYA- SHREYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**HE OPENED HIS EYES AND REALIZED THAT HE IS IN HIS ROOM.**

**HE WAS SWEATING VERY MUCH.**

**HE REALIZED IT WAS A NIGHT MARE.**

**HE LOOKED THE CLOCK AND IT SHOWED 3 AM.**

**HE FILLED THE CLASS NEAR HIS BED WITH WATER AND DRANK IT.**

**DAYA- (THINKING) WHY DO I DREAM SO.**

**MY HEART TELL THAT SOME THING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN.**

**BUT WHY.**

**PLEASE GOD MY DREAM SHOULD NOT BE REAL.**

**THEN HE COULD NOT SLEEP.**

**HE WAS ROAMING HERE AND THERE IN HIS ROOM.**

**HE DO NOT KNOW WHEN HE SLEPT.**

**AFTER SOME TIME HE OPENED HIS EYES.**

**HE LOOKED THE CLOCK AND IT SHOWED 7.30 AM**

**DAYA-OH GOD I AM GETTING LATE**

**IF ABI WAS HERE NOW HE WILL HAVE WOKE ME UP. HE STAYED IN TARIKA'S HOUSE LAST NIGHT.**

**THEN HE WENT TO BATHROOM AND GOT A QUICK SHOVER.**

**HE GOT READY TO GO TO BUREAU.**

**HE FINISHED HIS BREAK FAST LOCKED THE MAIN DOOR AND STARTED HIS CAR.**

**THEN HE REMEMBERED ABOUT HIS NIGHTMARE AND DESIDED TO CALL **

**SHREYA.**

**HE CALLED BUT IT WAS SWITHCHED OFF.**

**HE BACAME WORRIED. HE CALLED HER FLAT LAND LINE NUMBER.**

**BUT NO RESPONSE AT OTHER SIDE.**

**DAYA-( THINKING) I THINK SHE IS GOING TO BUREAU NOW.**

**I WILL MEET HER THERE.**

**HE ENTERED INTO BUREAU.**

**THERE WERE EVERY BODY PRESENT.**

**ALL WISHED HIM GOOD MORNING.**

**HE WISHED THEM BACK. BUT WITH A WORRIED FACE.**

**HE SEARCHED SHREYA. BUT HE DID NOT FIND HER.**

**ABI NOTICED IT AND WENT TO DAYA**

**ABI- DAYA, ARE YOU OK?**

**WHO ARE YOU SEARCHING?**

**WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED?**

**DAYA TOLD ABOUT HIS NIGHTMARE.**

**ABI- DON'T WORRY SHREYA WILL BE FINE.**

**SHE MAY BE ON THE WAY.**

**DAYA- I HOPE SO**

**AFTER SOME TIME ABI NOTICED VINAY. HE WAS CONTINUOUSLY LOOKING THE ENTRANCE WITH TENSED FACE.**

**ABI- (THINKING) WHY DOES HE WORRY VERY MUCH?**

**ABI WENT TO HIM.**

**ABI- VINAY WHAT HAPPENED?**

**WHY ARE YOU SO TENSED?**

**VINAY- KUCH NAI SIR**

**ABI THEN SAW PREETI AND DAYUSH WITH TENSED EXPRESSIONS.**

**ABI- WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU ALL TENSED?**

**PREEYI- SIR SHREYA DID NOT COME YET.**

**SO WE ALL WORRIED FOR HER.**

**I TRIED TO CALL HER CELL. BUT IT WAS SWITCHED OFF.**

**I TRIED HER LAND LINE.**

**HER MAID ANSWERED THE CALL AND SHE SAID THAT SHREYA LEFT THE FLAT EARLY TODAY BECAUSE SHE HAS TO MEET ROHAN'S PRINCIPAL.**

**DAYA NOW JOINED THEM.**

**DAYA-(WORRIEDLY) I TOO TRIED MANY TIMES BUT NO RESPONSE**

**WHEN THEY WERE TALKING SHREYA ENTERED WITH BLANK EXPRESSION.**

**ALL WERE RELIEVED TO SEE HER.**

**BUT DAYA FELT SOMETHING FISHY.**

**DAYA WENT TO HER.**

**DAYA- SHREYA IS EVERY THING OK?**

**SHREYA DID NOT RESPOND.**

**DAYA AGAIN CALLED HER.**

**THIS TIME SHE BURST OUT CRYING LOUDLY.**

**SHE SAT ON HER KNEES AND CONTINUOUSLY CRYING.**

**PREETI CAME AND HUGGED HER.**

**DAYA TOO SIT ON HIS KNEES NEAR HER.**

**Daya-(thinking) but I dreamed about shreya.**

**DAYA- (TENSED) WHAT HAPPENED SHREYA?**

**SHREYA DID NOT RESPOND. AFTER SOME TIME**

**SHREYA- SIR SOME BODY KIDNAPPED ROHAN**

**AND BEGAN TO CRY.**

**DAYA WAS SHOCKED. ROHAN IS HIS LITTLE FRIEND.**

**BUT HE MANAGED TO SAY**

**DAYA- DO NOT WORRY SHREYA.**

**WE WILL SOME HOW FIND OUT HIM.**

**FIRST TELL ME HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?**

**SHREYA- SIR I STOPED NEAR A PANIPURI SHOP TO BUE PANIPURI FOR ROHAN.**

**WHEN I OPENED THE DOOR SOME ONE IN A VAN PUSHED ME AWAY AND TOOK MY ROHAN. **

**SHE CONTINUUED CRYING.**

**ABI-DO NOT WORRY SHREYA.**

**WE WILL SOME HOW FIND OUT HIM.**

**PREETI YOU STAY WITH HER.**

**SHREYA- NO SIR. I TOO WILL COME WITH YOU.**

**PLEASEEEEE SIR.**

**ABI AGREED. THEY WENT TO THAT PANI PURI SHOP.**

**THEY ASKED MANY PEOPLE NEAR THAT SHOP. BUT NO BODY DID KNOW ANY THING.**

**THEY WERE CONTINUOUSLY SEARCHING.**

**SUDDENLY DAYA SAW SOME THING IN THE BUSH.**

**HE TOOK IT.**

**IT WAS SHREYA'S MOBILE.**

**WHEN SHE TRIED TO STOP THAT GOONS HER MOBILE FELL DOWN AND BECAME SWITCHED OFF.**

**HE SWITCHED ON THE PHONE.**

**HE BECAMED HAPPY WHEN HE SAW THE PHOTO OF HIM AND ROHAN AS WALL PAPER.**

**HE HANDED OVER IT TO SHREYA.**

**THEY CONTINUED SEARCHING.**

**THEY WENT INTO JUNGLE NEAR BY TO SEARCH.**

**SUDDENLY VINAY SAW SOME THING AND CALLED OTHERS.**

**ALL WENT THERE AND BECAME SHOCKED.**

**THEY FOUND A DEAD BODY OF A MALL BOY.**

**HE WAS WEARING SCHOOL UNIFORM.**

**BUT HIS FACE WAS DAMAGED. **

**SO THEY COULD NOT IDENTIFY THAT BODY.**

**SHREYA- (LOOKING THAT BODY)**

**DAYA SIR THIS IS ROHAN'S SCHOOL UNIFORM.**

**AND THIS BAG IS HIS.**

**AND CONTINUED CRYING.**

**VINAY- (WORRIEDLY) SHREYA PLEASE DO NOT WORRY.**

**IT WILL NOT BE ROHAN.**

**BUT SHE CRIED.**

**DAYA WAS REALLY SHOCKED.**

**A TEAR DROP FELL FROM HIS EYES.**

**ABI PUT HIS HAND ON HIS SHOULDER.**

**DAYA HUGGED HIM IMMEDIATELY.**

**WHILE HUGGING,**

**ABI- DO NOT WORRY DAYA., IT WILL NOT BE ROHAN.**

**LET'S SEND THIS BODY TO FORENSIC LAB.**

**THEY SEND THAT BODY TO FORENSIC LAB.**

**THEY TOO WENT THERE.**

**ALL WERE CONSOLING DAYA AND SHREYA ON THE WAY.**

**THEY BOTH REMEMBERED THE MOMENTS THAT THEY SPENT WITH ROHAN.**

**SHEREYA WAS THINKING ABOUT THE MOMENT THAT ROHAN CALLED HER MOM,FIRST TIME HE WALKED ETC.**

**THEY REACHED FORENSIC LAP.**

**THEY WAITED THERE FOR DR SALUNKE AND TARIKA.**

**AFTER SOME TIME DR SALUNKE CAME.**

**ALL WERE EXPECTING POSITIVE ANSWER FROM HIM.**

**ACP- WHAT HAPPENED SALUNKE?**

**DR SALUNKE- BOSS THIS IS NOT ROHAN.**

**I DID DNA TEST. BUT HOW CAN A PERSON KILL A SMALL KID LIKE THIS HORRIBLY?**

**ALL WERE SIGHED BUT WORRIED.**

**SHREYA-(SHOCKINGLY) WHAT?**

**DAYA- (TENSED) WHAT HAPPENED SHREYA?**

**BUT SHE DID NOT BEGAN TO CRY AND RAN FROM THERE.**

**PREETY FOLLOWED HER.**

**ALL WERE CONFUSED.**

**DAYUSH- THERE IS NO USE IN DNA TEST.**

**DR SALUNKE- WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

**DAYUSH- I MEAN ROHAN IS NOT SHREYA'S OWN SON.**

**ACTUALLY SHE DID NOT YET MARRY.**

**ALL WERE SHOCKED TO HEAR IT.**

**DR TARIKA- BUT WHEN I ASKED SHE SAID SHE IS A WIDOW.**

**DAYUSH- WE WERE LIVING IN WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY SHIVA OUR CLASSMATE. BUT BEFORE THAT HE DIED IN A FLIGHT ACCIDENT. SHE LOVED HIM SO MUSH. HER MOM ASKED HER TO MARRY SOME ONE ELSE. BUT SHE DID NOT. WHILE INVESTIGATING A CASE SHE GOT ROHAN.**

**THEIR PARENTS WERE KILLED. SO SHE DESIDED TO BE ROHAN'S GUARDIAN.**

**HER MOM CONTINUOUSLY ASKING HER TO MARRY. SO SHE LEFT HER AND CAME TO DELHI AND JOINED THERE AS CID OFFICER.**

**WE DID NOT KNOW ABOUT HER WHEREABOUT.**

**BUT BEFORE SOME MONTHS WE HEARD THAT SHE IS WORKING IN DELHI .**

**SO WE WENT THERE TO SEE HER.**

**BUT BEFORE THAT SHE CAME HERE.**

**SO WE GOT TRANSFER AND CAME HERE.**

**ALL WERE SHOCKED.**

**VINAY- DR SIR DID YOU FIND OUT ANY OTHER CLUE?**

**DR SALUNKE- YES. THIS CHILD HAS SHORT SIDE VISUAL PROBLEM.**

**HE WEARS CONTACTED LENSE OF 2.0D.**

**IT WILL HELP YOU TO IDENTIFY THAT BODY.**

**DAYA- SO THIS IS NOT ROHAN.**

**ROHAN HAD NO VISUAL PROBLEM.**

**ALL WERE HAPPY.**

**THEY CALLED SHREYA AND PREETY.**

**THEY TOLD THE NEWS TO THEM.**

**SHREYA- (CRYING)THANK YOU DR SIR.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**DAYA- (THINKING) HOW MUCH SHE WORRY ABOUT ROHAN THOUGH HE IS NOT**

**HER OWN SON. I WILL DEFINETELY FIND OUT HIM FOR YOU AND ME.**

**AFTER THAT I WILL PROPOSE YOU.**

**HE IS OUR FIRST SON.**

**ALL THE HAPPINESS VANISHED WHEN HER MOBILE RANG.**

**A/N**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**BYE**

**TAKE CARE**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rukmani, anujaim123, shila .shatte.1, Navkiran Kaur, ravi, Guest, DaReya,**

**Sundas, zoomrA, Guest, Anupama Mishra, sneha, ConfidentGirl22- thanks for review**.

**As usual I request all please review in english.**

**Because I do not know hindi**

**Now enjoy the chapter **

**IT WAS A CALL FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER**

**SHREYA- HELLO**

**PERSON- THIS IS JUST AN EXAMPLE.**

**YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT WILL I DO IF I DID NOT GET WHAT I WANT.**

**SHREYA- WHO ARE YOU?**

**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING?**

**PERSON- WHO AM I IS NOT IMPORTANT NOW.**

**IF YOU WANT ROHAN ALIVE DO WHAT I SAY.**

**YOU SHOULD COME ALONE TO MY PLACE.**

**SHREYA- OK BUT WHERE?**

**I WILL COME. IF SOME THING HAPPENED TO MY ROHAN IWILL KILL YOU.**

**PERSON- I WILL MESSAGE YOU THE PLACE.**

**IF YOU TRIED TO BE SMART NEXT TIME I WILL SEND YOU YOUR ROHAN.**

**BUT NOT ALIVE**

**BYE BABY.**

**HE CUT THE PHONE.**

**DAYA-(TENSED) WHOSE PHONE CALL SHREYA?**

**SHREYA TOLD THEM ALL.**

**DAYA- (WORRIEDLY)I WILL NOT LET YOU GO ALONE.**

**IF SOME THING HAPPENED TO YOU.**

**VINAY- (WORRIEDLY) HA SHREYA IF SOME THING HAPPENED TO YOU**

**ALL WERE SURPRISED. BOTH DAYA AND VINAY WORRY FOR SHREYA VERY MUCH.**

**SHREYA- (CRYING)TRY TO UNDERSTAND SIR.**

**ROHAN IS MY SON.**

**HOW CAN A MOTHER SEE HIS SON IN TROUBLE?**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEE SIR**

**ACP- OK SHREYA BUT BE CAREFULL.**

**TAKE THIS MICROCHIP WITH YOU.**

**SHREYA- THANK YOU SIR**

**SHE GOT A MESSAGE AND WENT FROM THERE.**

**ALL WERE REALLY WORRIED. SUDDENLY THEY HEARD DAYUSH SHOUTING.**

**ALL TURNED AND WERE SHOCKED TO SEE VINAY ON THE FLOOR.**

**DAYUSH- (PATTING HIS CHEAK) VINAY**

**ACP- WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?**

**TAKE HIM TO HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY.**

**DAYUSH- NO SIR. I TAKE HIM TO HOME.**

**IF HE TOOK SOME REST ALL WILL BE FINE.**

**ACP- OK**

**DAYUSH AND PREETI TOOK HIM TO THEIR FLAT AND GAVE HIM SOME INJECTION.**

**AT DAYUSH'S FLAT**

**AFTER SOME TIME VINAY OPENED HIS EYES AND SAW DAYUSH AND PREETY.**

**DAYUSH- (WORRIEDLY) VINAY ARE YOU ALRIGHT NOW?**

**VINAY NODDED HIS HEAD IN YES.**

**PREETI- THIS HAS HAPPENED TO YOU MANY TIMES AFTER WE CAME HERE. BUT NOT INFRONT OF ALL. BUT TODAY**

**VINAY- I WAS WORRIED ABOUT SHREYA SO MUSH.**

**I HOPE SHE WILL BE SAFE.**

**SHE IS WORRIED VERY MUCH FOR ROHAN.**

**DAYUSH- I UNDERSTAND YOUR SITUATION VERY WELL.**

**DO NOT WORRY**

**TAKE REST.**

**THEY WENT FROM THERE.**

**IN BUREAU**

**DAYA- WE HAVE TO DO SOME THING.**

**WE MUST GO.**

**ACP- YES BUT BE CAREFUL.**

**FIRST TRACE OUT SHREYA'S MOBILE LOCATION**

**THEY WENT TOWARDS THAT LOCATION.**

**SHREYA REACHED THAT PLACE.**

**IT WAS A GODOWN.**

**SHE WENT IN AND SAW TWO GOONS WITH GUNS.**

**THEY TOOK SHREYA'S GUN FROM HER AND TOOK HER INSIDE.**

**THERE WAS A MAN STANDING WITH EVIL SMILE.**

**PERSON- HI BABY.**

**SHREYA- WHAT RUBBISH**

**WHO ARE YOU?**

**PERSON- OHH YOU DON'T LIKE THAT.**

**SO YOU TELL ME YOUR LAST WISH.**

**SHREYA- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING?**

**GIVE ME MY ROHAN**

**PERSON- DO NOT WORRY.**

**YOU BOTH WILL DIE TOGETHER.**

**TWO GOONS TIED SHREYA IN ONE CHAIR AND BROUGHT ROHAN.**

**THEN THEY TIED ROHAN IN ANOTHER CHAIR.**

**SHREYA AND ROHAN WERE CRYING LOOKING EACH OTHER.**

**SHREYA- (CRYING) ROHAN BETA**

**ROHAN- (CRYING)**

**DO NOT WORRY MOM. DAYA UNCLE WILL COME AND SAVE US.**

**PERSON- DAYA DAYA (ANGRILY)**

**HE WILL NOT SAVE YOU. BEFORE THAT I WILL KILL YOU.**

**HE POINTED GUN TOWARDS ROHAN FIRST.**

**PERSON- GOOD BYE TO BOTH.**

**BEFORE HE SHOOT SOME ONE SHOT HIS HAND.**

**HE TURNED AND SAW CID TEAM.**

**PERSON- CID**

**DAYA- HA CID.**

**THERE WAS A SHOT OUT BETWEEEN GOONS AND CID OFFICERS.**

**AMONG THAT DAYA FREED ROHAN.**

**BUT ROHAN BECAME UNCONSCIOUS.**

**DAYA- DAYUSH TAKE ROHAN TO HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY**

**DAYUSH TOOK ROHAN FROM THERE.**

**THEN HE FREED SHREYA. WHEN HE WAS UNTYING THE ROPES THAT MAN**

**POINTED GUN TOWARDS DAYA FROM BEHIND.**

**DAYA DID NOT SEE IT. BUT SHREYA NOTICED IT PULLED DAYA AWAY.**

**SHREYA- DAYA SIRRRRR(SHOUTING)**

**THE BULLET HIT SHREYA'S CHEST AND WENT NEAR HER HEART.**

**DAYA WAS SHOCKED.**

**DAYA- (SHOUTING) SHREYAAAAAAAAAAA**

**HE WENT TO SHREYA AND LAY HER IN HIS LAP.**

**ABI COUGHT THE CULPRIT AND HANDED OVER TO VINEET.**

**VINEET TOOK HIM TO JAIL.**

**DAYA- SHREYA WHY DID YOU SO?**

**PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE.**

**I CAN NOT LIVE WITH OUT SHREYA.**

**I LOVE YOU SHREYA.**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.**

**SHREYA- (WITH PAINFUL SMILE)**

**DAYA SIR I LOVE YOU TOO.**

**PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ROHAN.**

**I KNOW YOU WILL LOOK AFTER HIM VERY WELL.**

**I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU SIR.**

**SHE HUGGED HIM.**

**DAYA HUGGED HER AND KISSED ON HER FORHEAD.**

**ACP- ABIJEET CALL THE AMBULANCE.**

**ABI CALLED THE AMBULANCE**

**SHREYA BECAME UNCONSCIOUS WHILE HUGGING.**

**DAYA- SHREYA(PATTING HER)**

**JUST THEN AMBULANCE ARRIVED.**

**ON THE WAY DAYA WAS HOLDING SHREYA'S HAND .**

**THEY ARRIVED HOSPITAL WITH IN FIFTEEN MINUTES.**

**DAYA CARRIED HER IN HIS ARMS. **

**DAYA- DOCTOR EMERGENCY**

**DOCTOR CHECKED HER AND TOLD TO LAY HGER IN STRETCHER**

**THEN TOLD THE WARD BOYS TO TAKE HER TO OT.**

**THE OPERATION BEGAN.**

**ALL WERE WAITING OUT SIDE OF OT.**

**DAYA WAS CRYING.**

**ABI WAS CONSOLING HIM**

**DAYA- ABI MY NIGHTMARE CAME TRUE**

**ABI- DO NOT WORRY DAYA**

**SHE WILL BE FINE.**

**DAYUSH PREETI AND VINAY ALSO ARRIVED WITH ROHAN.**

**VINAY ALSO HAD TEARS IN HIS EYES.**

**DAYA WAS THINKING ABOUT ALL THAT HAPPENED BEFORE SOME TIME.**

**THEN HE FELT A SMALL HAND'S TOUCH.**

**ROHAN- DO NOT WORRY UNCLE.**

**MY MOM IS A SRONG MOM.**

**SHE WILL BE FINE.**

**DAYA AT ONCE HUGGED HIM.**

**DAYA( CRYING) YES BETA SHE IS A STRONG GIRL.**

**AFTER SOME TIME POERATION FINISHED.**

**DOCTOR CAME OUT OF OT.**

**ALL WENT TOWARDS HIM.**

**DAYA- (CRYING) DOCTOR IS SHE ALRIGHT NOW?**

**HIW IS SHE?**

**PLEASEEEEEEE DOCTOR RELL.**

**DOCTOR- DO NOT WORRY, **

**SHE IS FINE.**

**SHE IS A STRONG GIRL.**

**DAYA-(RELIEVED) THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**ACP- DOCTOR CAN WE MEET HER?**

**DOCTOR- YA BUT ONE BY ONE**

**DAYA WENT FIRST WITH ROHAN.**

**THEY SAW SHREYA WAS SLEEPING ON THE BED.**

**ROHAN WENT TO HER AND SAT ON THE BED.**

**ROHAN- MOM U WILL BE ALRIGHT.**

**THEN HE KISSED SHREYA'S FORHEAD AND WENT FROM THERE CRYING.**

**HE CAME OUT SIDE.**

**ACP SAW HIM AND MADE HIM SIT ON HIS LAP AND WIPED HIS TEARS.**

**ACP- DO NOT WORRY BETA.**

**YOUR MOM IS PERFECTLY ALRIGHT NOW.**

**INSIDE OT**

**DAYA SAT ON BED AND HOLD HER HAND.**

**DAYA- SHREYA WHEN I FIRST TIME SAW YOU IN MALL I HAVE STARTED TO**

**FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU. THEN YOU JOINED CID. I WAS VERY HAPPY.**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SHREYA. BUT I WAS AFRAID IF YOU DID NOT AGREE MYH PROPOSAL.**

**AND ALL OF US THOUGHT YOU ARE A MARRIED WOMEN.**

**BUT NOW I KNOW ALL THE TRUTH.**

**A TEAR DROP FELL ON HER HAND BEGAN TO MOVE.**

**DAYA SAW IT.**

**DAYA-SHREYA**

**SHREYA- DAYA SIR**

**DAYA KISSED ON HER FORHEAD.**

**DAYA- SHREYA PROMISE ME U WILL NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE.**

**I WILL NOT YOU GO FAR FROM ME.**

**SHREYA- PROMISE SIR.**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.**

**THEN AFTER SOME TIME ALL TEAM ENTERED.**

**ACP- HOW ARE YOU NOW SHREYA?**

**SHREYA- FINE SIR**

**ABI- THANK GOD SHREYA.**

**YOU ARE ALRIGHT NOW.**

**IF SOME THING HAPPENED YOU I WILL NOT ABLE TO CONTRL DAYA**

**ALL LAUGHED. BUT DAREYA BLUSHED.**

**VINAY SAW THIS AND THOUGHT THAT HIS WORK IS OVER,**

**VINAY- SHREYA HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW?**

**SHREYA- FINE. THANK YOU.**

**DAYUSH- SHREYA NOW U MUST THINK ABOUT OUR PROMISE.**

**SHREYA SMILED AND NODDED HIS HEAD IN YES.**

**DAYUSH LOOKED PREETI AND SAW HER BLUSHING.**

**ALL OTHERS WERE CONFUSED.**

**FREDDY- DAYUSH WHAT PROMISE?**

**BEFORE DAYUSH TELL THEM DAYA TOLD THEM ABOUT THE PROMISE**

**BETWEEN SHREYA AND DAYUSH.**

**ALL WERE HAPPY.**

**AFTER SOME DAYS SHREYA WAS DISCHARGED FROM HOSPITAL.**

**DAYA WAS ALWAYS NEAR SHREYA AND LOOKING AFTER HER.**

**AFTER SOME DAYS SHREYA JOINED THE JOB.**

**IN CAFETARIA**

**DAYA AND ABI WERE TALKING.**

**DAYA- ABI I WANT TO PROPOSE SHREYA TODAY.**

**YOU SHOULD ALSO PROPOSE TARIKA TODAY.**

**ABI- DAYA I WAS WAITING FOR THIS FOR A LONG TIME.**

**THEN THEY WENT FROM THERE.**

**BUT THEY DID NOT KNOW VINAY WAS HEARING ALL THIS.**

**A PAINFUL SMILE CREPT IN HIS LIP.**

**AT EVENING ALL FINISHED THEIR WORK AND WENT TO THEIR RESPECTED**

**HOME.**

**SHREYA WENT TO HOME AND FOUND A GIFT BOX.**

**SHE OPENED IT AND FOUND A SAREE WITH ACCESSARIES AND A NOTE.**

**NOTE- SHREYA WEAR THIS AND COME TO HOTEL BIUE PAIACE **

**DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ROHAN. HE WILL STAY WITH ACB SIR TO NIGHT **

**DAYA **

**SHE SMILED AND WENT TO GET READY.**

**SHE WAS REALLY BEAUTIFUL IN THAT PEOCOCK BLUE SAREE.**

**SHE WENT TO HOTEL.**

**THE MANAGER GREETED HER INSIDE.**

**THEN HE TOOK HER TO A ROOM AND LEFT FROM THERE.**

**SHE ENTERED INTO THAT ROOM.**

**THE ROOM WAS DARK.**

**SHE SWITCHED ON THE LIGH AND GOT SRPRISED.**

**THERE WAS WRITTEN "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" ON THE WALL WITH ROSE PETELS.**

**THE ROOM WAS FULLY DECORATED WITH FLOWERS AND HEART SHAPED BALLOONS.**

**SHE WAS IN CLOUD NINE.**

**THEN SHE FELT A TOUCH.**

**SHE TURNED ANS SAW DAYA ON HIS KNEES WITH A RING IN HIS HAND.**

**DAYA- WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

**SHREYA MADE HIM STAND UP.**

**SHREYA- YES**

**DAYA PUT THE RING IN HER HAND AND HUGGED HER.**

**AFTER THAT DAYA TURNED ON MUSIC SYSTEM AND BEGAN TO DANCE WITH **

**SHREYA. THEY WERE SEEING EACH OTHER'S EYES WITH OUT BLINKING.**

**AFTER THAT THEY FINISHED THEIR DINNER AND WENT TO SHREYA'S HOME.**

**SHREYA WENT TO HER ROOM TO FRESH UP.**

**DAYA TOO FOLLOWED HER.**

**FIRST TIME DAYA WENT TO HER ROOM.**

**SHREYA WAS IN BATHROOM.**

**DAYA WENT INSIDE HER ROOM AND LOOKED AROUND.**

**THEN HE SAW A PHOTO AND TOOK IT IN HIS HAND.**

**THAT TIME SHREYA CAME OUT OF WASHROOM.**

**SHE SAW DAYA.**

**SHREYA- THIS IS SHIVA**

**DAYA- OHH SORRY**

**SHREYA- IT IS OK.**

**THEY WENT TO LIVING ROOM AND WATCHED TV.**

**AT OTHER SIDE**

**TARIKA WENT TO HOME AND FOUND A GIFT BOX.**

**SHE OPENED IT AND FOUND A SAREE WITH ACCESSARIES AND A NOTE.**

**NOTE- TARIKA WEAR THIS AND COME TO HOTEL MOON PAIACE **

**ABILEET**

**SHE SMILED AND WENT TO GET READY.**

**SHE WAS REALLY BEAUTIFUL IN THAT CRIMSON RED SAREE.**

**SHE WENT TO HOTEL.**

**THE MANAGER GREETED HER INSIDE.**

**THEN HE TOOK HER TO A ROOM AND LEFT FROM THERE.**

**SHE ENTERED INTO THAT ROOM.**

**THE ROOM WAS DARK.**

**SHE SWITCHED ON THE LIGH AND GOT SRPRISED.**

**THERE WAS WRITTEN "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" ON THE WALL WITH ROSE PETELS.**

**THE ROOM WAS FULLY DECORATED WITH FLOWERS AND HEART SHAPED BALLOONS.**

**SHE WAS IN CLOUD NINE.**

**THEN SHE FELT A TOUCH.**

**SHE TURNED ANS SAW ABI ON HIS KNEES WITH A RING IN HIS HAND.**

**ABI- WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

**TARIKA MADE HIM STAND UP.**

**TARIKA- YES**

**ABI PUT THE RING IN HER HAND AND HUGGED HER.**

**AFTER THAT ABI TURNED ON MUSIC SYSTEM AND BEGAN TO DANCE WITH **

**TARIKA. THEY WERE SEEING EACH OTHER'S EYES WITH OUT BLINKING.**

**AFTER THAT THEY FINISHED THEIR DINNER AND WENT TO TARIKA'S HOME.**

**TWO COUPLES SPENT THE TIME TOGETHER HAPPILY.**

**a/n**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW IS MY CHAPTER.**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW**

**TAKE CARE**


	22. C

**Sorry guys**

**I know I am super late.**

**I had no time because of my exam.**

**So pleaseeeeeeeeeee forgive me.**

**I will definetly update to night.**

**I hope u understand.**

**I primise that will be a long chapter**

**Take care**

**bye**


End file.
